Telaraña de sal
by Coraza
Summary: Eren no dudó ni un segundo cuando su mejor amigo, Armin, le ofreció ser el próximo salvavidas de una de las playas más turísticas de Trost. Su veraniega ciudad natal prometía ser un escape de todo el dolor que Shiganshina le provocó… o al menos así pensaba, hasta que entró al bar de Kenny. Y con ello comenzó su odisea. [Riren]
1. I

**I: Lo que trajo el mar**

«Los pescadores saben que el mar es peligroso y que las tormentas son terribles, pero nunca han considerado que estos peligros sean una razón suficiente para permanecer en la costa»

_(Vincent Van Gogh)_

* * *

—No sabes lo impacientes que estamos por verte después de tres largos años. ¡Joder, Eren, te tenías que ir precisamente al otro lado del charco!

Reconoció con diversión un improperio salir de la refinada boca de su mejor amigo. Escuchar al rubio decir _barbaridades_ era poco usual.

—Yo también estoy ansioso. Lo primero que haré será zambullirme en el mar hasta quedar con los dedos como uvas pasas.

—Las olas han estado creciendo, podríamos ir a surfear.

— ¡Puta madre! Dime que todavía tienes mi tabla en el ático de tu casa.

—De hecho, se la robó Mikasa… un día llegó y dijo que tenía demasiadas cosas tuyas y ella ninguna, así que se llevó la tabla de surf.

Eren reprimió una carcajada.

—Sigue igual de zafada, ¿eh?

—Bueno, no quiero asustarte, pero tal vez la locura le haya aumentado un poco.

—Nunca pensé que eso fuera posible.

Armin calló por un breve momento.

—Ni yo.

Siguió desalojando los cajones de los pocos muebles del apartamento, sosteniendo el celular con el hombro.

— ¿Y qué me dices del cara de caballo?

—Eren…

—Está bien, está bien. De Jean.

Escuchó un suspiro de resignación proveniente de Armin.

—Inesperadamente tranquilo. Aunque no creo que dure mucho.

Sonrió con sorna. Pero por supuesto que no duraría mucho: él llegaría a Trost en pocas horas. Antes de acabarse el día, haría trizas la serena actitud del idiota cara de caballo. Lo juraba porque se llamaba Eren Jaeger.

— ¿No le has dicho a nadie?

Armin sonrió. Aquella idea de Eren iba a resultar en algo demasiado divertido.

—Sólo a Mikasa.

Porque ella los mataría si le ocultaran semejante cosa.

—Perfecto —murmuró, haciendo un poco de presión a la maleta para que se cerrara. No sabía que tenía tantas chucherías por ahí regadas—. Agh, maldición. Esta mierda no cierra.

Debido al comentario de Eren, Armin pareció darse cuenta de que el distraído de su amigo estaba empacando las maletas… una hora y media antes del vuelo. De inmediato, su bombillo de la preocupación se prendió, a sabiendas de la habilidad intrínseca para extraviar objetos importantes que poseía el moreno.

— ¿Ya tienes listo el boleto de avión? No te olvides del bloqueador solar, ropa cómoda, ¡oh! Y tampoco de…

_Maldita sea_, pensó Eren.

—Basta, Armin. Aprecio tu faceta de madre, pero dejé de orinarme en la cama hace mucho.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Eren pudo percibir una risa nerviosa. Al rubio claramente le salía espontánea aquella parte protectora; tanto él como Mikasa eran un verdadero incordio en lo que su vida —higiene, economía, dieta y demás— respectaba. Ni siquiera al mudarse de Trost, rehaciendo su vida en la central y fría Shiganshina, se libró de los constantes y excesivos cuidados que sus dos amigos de la infancia se turnaban para darle. Era un poco tierno, pero en las circunstancias actuales que se encontraba —tratando de encontrar su extraviado boleto de avión—, las precauciones de Armin le taladraban la cabeza. El rubio siempre tenía razón acerca de lo descuidado que era.

Bufó, irritado con el desorden de la maldita habitación. Hace poco acabó con la limpieza exhaustiva del lugar, desperdiciando un montón de tiempo y detergente en vano. Incluso había hallado una pequeña foto de cuando estaba en el jardín de infantes —que lo puso en demasía nostálgico—, pero del condenado boleto no se veía ni las narices. Lo único que consiguió fue una desagradable sorpresa al notar que la mayoría de sus bóxers abundaban de malos olores, producto de una inexistente lavada.

— ¿Eren? ¿Eren? ¿Sigues ahí?

La voz de Armin lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Quería hablar un poco más con su amigo, pero si no se ponía manos a la obra perdería el vuelo. Y, sinceramente, estaba ansioso por largarse de tan despiadada ciudad llena de malos recuerdos; no aguantaría un solo día más en Shiganshina. No sin lanzarse de un barranco.

—Sí, aquí estoy. Lo siento, estaba buscando mi gorra de los Lakers —improvisó a última hora, acordándose con cierta ironía que aquella prenda fue lo primero que apartó para su viaje—. Sabes que no voy a ningún lado sin mi objeto de la buena suerte.

Un extraño silencio impacientó a Eren. Se le olvidaba la irreal astucia de Armin; lo más seguro es que no se habría comido el cuento de que él pudiera ser capaz de quitarle los ojos a esa condenada gorra que atesoraba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Se resignó a un inexorable sermón acerca de la pulcritud y el orden, propio del temperamento cuadriculado del rubio.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Estás demasiado ocupado? Puedo llamar en otro momento.

Suspiró con alivio. Al menos no lo había echado al agua, ahorrándole un disgusto mayor al que sentía ahora.

—Sí, a decir verdad todavía no he terminado de empacar —no mentía. Aún quedaban varios elementos que guardar—. Salúdame a Mikasa.

—Está bien —accedió. Y justo cuando Eren estuvo a un leve movimiento de dedo de cortar la llamada, volvió a hablar—. Deberías probar buscar en el baño; siempre dejas las cosas más importantes ahí.

Colgó. Y el moreno tuvo el presentimiento de que no hablaba de su preciada gorra de los Lakers.

Haciendo caso a la intuición —más que justificada— de Armin, se dirigió al cándido baño que tenía dentro del angosto apartamento. Cuando visualizó el insufrible papel reposando con altanería en una de las estanterías donde guardaba los objetos de aseo, sólo pudo propinar una serie de insultos destinados al malísimo chiste que era su vida. Y aprovechando el momento, cogió todos sus implementos de higiene personal y los metió en una de las dos maletas metálicas que utilizaría para el viaje.

Observó con sentimientos encontrados las casi vacías cuatro paredes. Un irracional arrebato, hace tres años atrás, lo condujo a mudarse de ciudad con la persona que le gritó al mundo a los cuatro vientos que era su _amor verdadero_. Sí: Eren, un maldito chiquillo que recién salía de la pubertad, se dejó influenciar por un bastardo y desaliñado rubio para mudarse de una ciudad de la que jamás había puesto un pie fuera. Ahora que retrocedía en el tiempo, se daba cuenta del error tan grave que cometió: primero, porque no sabía lo que era convivir con otra persona de manera sentimental —ni de ninguna manera, ya que sus padres murieron hace bastante y él se las apañó como pudo—; segundo, porque él era de sangre caliente y Shiganshina te quemaba los cojones de lo fría que era; tercero, porque se fijó en la persona más infiel y pendeja que tuvo el coraje de existir en el maldito mundo.

Al imbécil no le bastó engañarlo con cualquier ser viviente que se encontrara en el camino; no, él fue quien le cortó, argumentado que «era _heterosexual_, le encantaban las mujeres… sólo estaba _confundido_», después de enumerarle los mil y un relatos pérfidos y las razones por la cuales dejó ser marica. Rechinó los dientes con molestia, acordándose de la espantosa que fue esa noche y de las incontables contradicciones que escupió Zeke. Preferiría morderse un testículo que tener que verle la cara otra vez a semejante energúmeno, razón por la cual se marchó del apartamento que compartían sin dirigirle una sola palabra y arrendó un pequeñísimo lugar en una zona económica con la que su sueldo de profesor de natación no se viera en aprietos.

Pero lo que más le dolió —sin contar las sangrantes heridas que le ocasionó el descaro de Zeke— fue el hecho de vivir tres años de su puta vida en un engaño, enclaustrado en una ciudad que le producía arcadas sólo por _amor_. Alejado de sus amistades, del mar, de su felicidad… sólo por _amor. _Gruñó por lo bajo: Zeke era un verdadero hijo de puta, y él, un tremendo idiota por joderse la existencia de esa manera.

Por eso, cuando Armin se enteró de la horrible traición al transcurso de un mes y le comentó que había una vacante para salvavidas en una de las playas principales de Trost, no dudó ni una milésima de segundo en atosigarlo con que le consiguiera el maldito empleo. Que Shiganshina no vería ni el polvo de Eren Jaeger de lo rápido que se largaría. Armin no le prometió nada, dijo que lo intentaría; sin embargo, cuando dos horas después, Eren escuchó el tono de YMCA —destinado a su mejor amigo— sonar con insistencia, lanzó el libro de historia española que estaba leyendo a quién sabe dónde y agarró el celular sin importarle nada más.

«— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ansioso.

El resoplido de Armin, del otro lado del teléfono, incrementó la expectativa del moreno.

—Hola Eren, sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte. Mikasa todavía está viva, por supuesto… —comenzó a reprender el rubio, sacándole un suspiro exasperado al acuático hombre.

— ¡Armin! No es momento de joder —le interrumpió desesperado—, sólo dime si lo conseguí… o no.

Aunque hubiese hablado como si de aquello dependiera su vida, la verdad es que Eren había decidido largarse de Shiganshina lo más pronto posible. Así tuviera que vivir entre basuras y escombros, prometió no volver a pisar el suelo de la friolenta urbe jamás en su puta vida o a verlo en imágenes. Ni siquiera por Google Maps, se juró con convicción.

Armin suspiró. Paciencia no era un término que conociera Eren.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —le cuestionó el rubio, con un tono soberbio que le salía más cómico que cualquier otra cosa—. Por supuesto que sí. Así que empaca las maletas y regresa a tu hogar.

La palabra _hogar_ se le antojó lo más de sublime. Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas le surcaron los ojos. Joder, en definitiva seguía siendo un mocoso. Armin oyó el leve sollozo de Eren, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

—Gracias... —se limitó a responder el moreno, terminando la llamada de forma abrupta y echándose a llorar toda la noche. Pero esta vez las lágrimas no caían a causa del dolor.

Ni del desconsuelo.

Ni de la impotencia…

… era de la _alegría_».

_¡Quiquiriquí! ¡Quiquiriquí! ¡Quiquiriquí!_

El desagradable sonido de un gallo a las seis de la mañana lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. En la pantalla, la frase «_adiós Shiganshina_» aparecía como el mesías prometido; era hora de que partiera rumbo al aeropuerto y desapareciera de una buena vez de aquella fútil ciudad. Recordó las palabras de Armin, una semana antes, cuando le dijo que regresara a su hogar. Dejó de mirar las cuatro paredes, apagó la alarma del celular y lo metió en un bolsillo que tenía su pantalón, agarrando con ambas manos las dos maletas y saliendo de la habitación casi que corriendo.

No más frío.

No más Zeke.

No más estúpidas y pequeñas piscinas.

No más olor a humo.

No más insoportable tráfico.

No más Shiganshina.

Por fin regresaría a su _hogar_.

— ¡Adiós, imbécil! —le gritó a un concentrado recepcionista que jugaba solitario en la computadora, lanzándole las llaves del apartamento en un momento de adrenalina.

Hasta que se acordó de _cierto_ detalle.

Bob parpadeó confundido, atrapando como pudo lo que le lanzó el raro —ex— huésped de la habitación 201. Acentuó mucho más su mirada perdida cuando este se devolvió sobre sus propios pies antes de salir por la puerta, observándole como un cachorro regañado.

_Un cachorro regañado al que se le había olvidado pedir un taxi_, se martirizó más Eren. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a perder la dignidad por última vez en Shiganshina.

.

.

.

No entendía cómo demonios la gente era capaz de beber un domingo por la mañana. Jamás pensó que lo que la gente de Shiganshina decía fuera verdad: «en la costa, un trago de alcohol sirve como jugo de naranja, gaseosa o leche», habían dicho sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo que —como siempre— preferían charlar mierda antes que cumplir con sus obligaciones. No pensó que aquello fuera cierto, en parte porque desconfiaba demasiado de esos ineptos y de todo lo que salía de sus hipócritas bocas, hasta que lo comprobó con sus propios ojos. Terminó de limpiar con un trapo lleno de detergente la barra, observando con satisfacción lo reluciente que quedó después de un cargado vómito cortesía de uno de los clientes regulares del bar.

O él era tan desgraciado como para dar justamente con el bar más bebetas del mundo, o la calurosa Trost era tal y como decían los rumores. A sabiendas de su nula suerte, se decantó por la primera opción.

La puerta del bar se abrió, dejando ver una pequeña estela de luz entre el ambiente oscuro del lugar. Unos pasos descontrolados le advirtieron a Levi la identidad del —borracho hasta la mierda— sujeto.

— ¡Mi mucama estrella! —suspiró molesto, mirando de soslayo el tambaleante caminar del idiota de Kenny aproximarse a él—. Oh, veo que limpiaste lo que dejó el asqueroso de Hannes… buen chico. Eres un muy buen chico, Levi.

Ignoró cada estupidez que murmuró con dificultad el bastardo de su tío, presa del cansancio que tenía acumulado en el cuerpo.

—Púdrete. Y dame las llaves para cerrar de una puta vez este lugar de mierda —le contestó con frialdad, estirando las manos para recibir el objeto.

Kenny negó.

—Qué carácter para alguien tan bajito —susurró. El azabache apretó la quijada y los puños en un afán por no romperle la cara a alguien de su familia—. ¡Pero no podemos cerrar! El día apenas comienza.

Después de pronunciar esas cuantas palabras, Kenny se desmayó debido a la borrachera y quedó tendido en el piso del bar. Agradeciéndole a la no identificada figura divina que lo ayudó, Levi empezó a inspeccionar la ropa de su tío esperando encontrar la puta llave para irse a duchar y descansar un rato. Con hastío, descubrió que el malnacido había guardado el llavero en el maloliente sombrero que siempre portaba.

Se incorporó del suelo, dándole una patada a Kenny para sacar su frustración. Sin embargo, el cuerpo inerte del hombre ni se inmutó; de no ser porque Levi sabía que el imbécil era casi que imposible de matar, lo habría llevado a un hospital debido al evidente grado de intoxicación que mostrada. Pero al carajo con Kenny, ahora sólo quería largarse del bar. Llevaba más de doce horas encerrado en el puto lugar.

Por suerte, el último cliente —Hannes, el del vómito— se había largado hace más o menos media hora. Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, se desamarró el delantal negro y cogió las llaves, aproximándose a la salida y dejando al pobre idiota de Kenny tendido en el piso. El cansancio le terminó ganando a su obsesión por la limpieza.

Cuando por fin salió del oscuro bar, el brillante sol lo aturdió unos segundos. De inmediato sintió la fresca brisa en su rostro, meciendo sus cortos cabellos en dirección al viento. Se quedó un rato así, pasmado ante la tranquilidad de la mañana. Disfrutando un ínfimo momento de paz interior donde Kenny no le estuviera tocando los cojones. Sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, así que decidió terminar de asegurar el bar con candado y caminar hasta su apartamento, a dos cuadras del lugar. Estaba en eso cuando una voz afeminada lo llamó, un poco nervioso.

—Hola, Levi…

Era Arlet.

Se giró en su dirección, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza al rubio. Era una de las pocas personas que no le caían del todo mal; un mocoso inteligente y silencioso que sabía qué decir siempre. Se podría concluir que, de cierta manera… lo apreciaba. Pero ahora no quería hablar con nadie.

—Si me disculpas, iba de camino a dormir —comentó, dejándole en claro a Armin que hasta ahí llegó la conversación. Sin embargo, el rubio parecía renuente a cumplir su _justificado_ capricho.

Tragó en seco, tomando valor para insistirle al molesto hombre.

—Ehm, verás… hoy regresa un amigo —bufó con fastidio cuando el pequeñajo comenzó con la retahíla de anécdotas amistosas que a él, sinceramente, le valían poco menos que una mierda—. Se llama Eren y le queremos realizar una reunión, él siempre se hacía en la mesa de la esquina donde tienen el póster de Freddy, así que… ¿podrías reservarnos esa mesa?

Levemente confundido, pues nadie jamás descansaba su trasero en esa mesa —según los clientes, la mirada del difunto cantante les perturbaba—, asintió sin mucho ánimo. No le suponía ningún esfuerzo reservar una mesa a quien ni el mismísimo Kenny le prestaba atención. Chasqueó la lengua cuando, ante su afirmación, los ojos azules del rubio brillaron con emoción.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Levi! No te molesto más. Hasta luego.

Y se echó a correr, rumbo a una seria Mikasa que aguardaba a unos pasos de allí. Lo cierto es que no la había visto —la maldita era una especie de sigilosa fantasma—, pero al cruzar miradas sólo siguió su camino al apartamento como si nada. Se odiaban entre sí, eso no era un secreto para nadie. No había una razón en específico; el sentimiento mutuo de rencor pareció emerger por sí solo cuando Kenny lo presentó el día que llegó de Shiganshina, tres años y pico de meses atrás. Y desde que la vio, sin ningún motivo aparente, decidió que jamás se caerían bien.

Por supuesto, no se equivocó.

Subió por las escaleras, ignorando al pobre celador que lo saludó con timidez. Se detuvo en el cuarto piso, entrando al apartamento número 402 después de exhalar un suspiro que no pudo clasificar como de alivio o de agotamiento. Seguramente fuera una combinación de ambos, mezclado con una pizca de resignación. Tumbó su cuerpo en el sofá, descansando un poco de una intensa jornada laboral atendiendo borrachos, preparando tragos y cobrando billetes. Trató de levantarse para entrar a la ducha y quitarse el horripilante hedor del bar, pero se vio incapaz de mover un solo músculo… estaba exhausto.

—Voy a demandar al bastardo de Kenny por explotación laboral —musitó bajo, cerrando los ojos al ser forzado por la voluntad de su cuerpo.

Luego se encargaría de bañarse más de tres veces como poseso, pero por ahora… por ahora sólo quería dormir.

.

.

.

«Señores pasajeros, en contados minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto María de la ciudad de Trost. Por favor, abróchense sus cinturones».

Se contuvo de propinar un grito emocionado. En vez de eso, se mordió el labio con insistencia, mirando a través de la ventana la inmensidad del mar junto con la vista de los barrios y lugares turísticos de su ciudad natal. Una sensación extraña, que reconoció como un fuerte añoro, le recorrió de arriba a abajo; los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia le cruzaron por la cabeza, haciéndole sacar una nostálgica sonrisa al presenciar —después de un largo tiempo— las calles que vieron transitar a un mocoso idiota con brillantes ojos verdes y el pelo vuelto mierda. Ahora, al cabo de tres años, por lo menos podía decir con orgullo que había resuelto el asunto de su pelo.

Se moría por ver la cara de todos cuando descubrieran su nuevo cambio de _look_.

Uno de sus alumnos en Shiganshina fue Historia, una linda y pequeña rubia que tenía un pequeño centro estético en la parte bonita —y cara— de la ciudad. Al terminar la primera sesión, encontrándose ambos cambiados, la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el aspecto _tan_ desaliñado del castaño. Sin dejarlo poner resistencia, lo jaló fuera del complejo acuático, lo subió al carro, condujo hacia la peluquería y le realizó todo un cambio de imagen que, al final, le produjo satisfacción al moreno. A pesar de llevarse una buena desilusión cuando Zeke le inquirió que se veía mucho mejor como estaba antes, Eren se quedó con el peinado cortesía de la amabilidad de Historia al gustarle demasiado. En ese momento se sintió algo culpable por el evidente desagrado que mostraba su novio, pero después sostuvo que esa decisión fue una de las más sensatas que tomó durante su estancia en Shiganshina. Jamás se habría perdonado cambiar su imagen sólo por un capricho de un idiota infiel.

Visualizó el avión vacío, parpadeando confundido al notar la nula presencia humana en el aeroplano. Suspiró resignado; siempre le ocurría lo mismo. ¿Pero qué tanto tenía en la cabeza?

—Señor, ya todos los pasajeros han desalojado el avión. ¿Le pasa algo? —una azafata le tocó el hombro, sacándolo de su subconsciente con una excelente noticia que lo motivó a elevar sus comisuras con buen ánimo.

Eren sacudió la cabeza, tranquilizando a la preocupada azafata.

—No podría estar mejor, señorita —comentó galante, ganándose una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo leve. Cogió su equipaje del compartimiento superior con rapidez, haciendo a un lado a la pasmada chica con un sólo movimiento—. Gracias por el viaje.

Y salió, con la mirada anhelante de la azafata quemándole la espalda.

Del mismo modo que corrió hacia el aeropuerto debido a la negligencia del imbécil de Bob —que siguió jugando solitario en su computador, ignorándolo de una forma que rompería un récord olímpico—, así corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos del aeropuerto con las dos maletas fallándole a cada rato por la desgastada condición de las ruedas. Sin importarle los constantes tropiezos, continuó con su trote hasta llegar a las salas de espera del aeropuerto. Buscó con la mirada a una mata rubia y otra azabache, girando intensamente el cuello para poder abarcar con su visión la extensión de la inmensa sala.

— ¡Eren!

Volteó con brusquedad, plasmando en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Armin! ¡Mikasa!

Y en menos de lo que se esperó, unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza y pudo percibir, después de tres horribles años, el aroma de sus mejores amigos y su efecto calmante. Cerró sus ojos, palpando el contacto que anheló cada día que estuvo enclaustrado en Shiganshina y sintiéndose vivo.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando modular algo coherente debido al llanto que luchaba por dominar su cuerpo. Al final, lo único que atinó a balbucear fue:

—Los extrañé.

Recibió como respuesta un agarre mucho más potente y desgarrador. Y un vacío en el pecho que tenía instaurado hace bastante rato, se llenó de un momento a otro con algo intangible que no sentía desde que se fue de Trost.

Amor.

_Amor de verdad._

Maldita sea. Por fin estaba en casa.

.

.

.

Estudiaban concentrados en una banca de la universidad hasta que su móvil sonó. Un poco aburrido, decidió revisar la bandeja de entrada para espabilarse y no terminar dormido en medio de las páginas del libro de odontología que leía. Sonrió esperanzado por el remitente, antes de abrir el mensaje con prisa.

«_Bar de Kenny, ocho de la noche._

_Invitan Armin y Mikasa. _

_PD: No falten o les patearé el maldito trasero_»_._

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —preguntó al aire Jean, provocándole una pizca de curiosidad al calvo que tenía al lado.

No tuvo oportunidad de meter las narices. De inmediato, el celular de Connie sonó; al igual que el de Sasha y el de Marco. Los tres se miraron entre sí, cuestionándose el contenido del mensaje. Alejaron los libros que leían en dirección a la mesa de madera, prendiendo los aparatos y viendo con confusión el atípico mensaje proveniente del número de Mikasa. Mensaje que, de seguro, era el mismo que había recibido Jean.

— ¡Tenemos fiesta! —exclamó Sasha al cabo de unos segundos, con un poco de dificultad debido a las frituras que comía.

Los demás observaron el mensaje, desconfiados.

A Jean le recorrió un escalofrío, junto con una leve sensación de molestia.

Oh no, por Dios no.

No podía ser _eso_.

— ¡Se van a casar! —pronunció con temor.

A excepción de Sasha que degustaba su bolsa de papitas ensimismada, Jean recibió la mirada fija de todos los presentes. Antes de, por supuesto, escuchar una sonora carcajada.

—Qué imbécil eres, Jean.

Asintieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Connie, sacándole un gruñido al castaño claro.

Si no era eso, ¿entonces qué?

De la furia momentánea, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. Un largo silencio cobijó el ambiente del lugar, mientras los universitarios cavilaban las opciones de la inusual fiesta. No era el hecho de la reunión, era el hecho de que se realizaría en el bar de Kenny; contadas veces pusieron un mísero pie en esa taberna, y siempre que lo hacían —a regañadientes, pues preferían no toparse mucho con el dueño del lugar— era por petición de Jaeger, quien amaba con su vida ese hediondo bar e iba cada ocho días desde que tenía la capacidad de sumar dos más dos.

Pero él ya no vivía en Trost. Así que no era una opción, pensaron todos.

Excepto el más cuerdo del grupo.

—Tal vez regresó Eren —comentó Marco.

Ante aquello, la carcajada aumentó con la inclusión de la risa de Jean. Ese bastardo suicida estaba de puta madre aguantando frío en la capital, al lado de ese desabrido doctor que olía raro y miraba a cualquier humano como si fuera una alimaña. Obviamente jamás esperó nada por parte de los excéntricos gustos de Eren, pero la verdad es que la rareza del tal Zeke había superado sus expectativas. Sin embargo, parecía que la… _singular_ relación iba viento en popa, así que dudaba que ese idiota tuviera ganas de apartarse de su asocial pareja.

Se carcajeó una vez más. Eren en Trost… eso era imposible.

_¿Cierto?_

**_¡Cuack!_**

* * *

Dios. Por fin lo hice; ideé una historia para el fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin.

De verdad, no puedo de la emoción. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, y si bien es la primera vez que escribo sobre SnK, tengo la necesidad molesta de escribir más y más. Sin embargo, porque me conozco, tendré que abstenerme de publicar otras ideas que tengo o jamás concretaré ninguna. Después que termine este fanfic, seguramente estaré incordiando con otra historia completamente distinta.

Escribir sobre Eren y Levi es demasiado gratificante, _demonios_.

Cualquier inquietud, crítica, comentario o mierda de diferente índole, háganmelo saber. Probablemente no tarde en actualizar... pero nunca se sabe, jeje :)

_ Hasta la próxima, Coraza._


	2. II

**II: Los sucesos antes de la tragedia**

«No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito, pero nunca se romperá. Su dueño es el destino».

_(Teoría del hilo rojo del destino)_

* * *

**U**n sonido lo sacó de forma abrupta del mundo de los sueños. La luz se colaba de una manera nada discreta por las rejillas de la persiana, haciéndole apretar los ojos para evitar mascullar unas cuantas maldiciones dirigidas hacia el jodido imbécil que lo llamaba a semejantes horas de la mañana. Aún con los ojos cerrados tanteó con ambas manos las proximidades del sillón, encontrándose con el aparato a unos metros de él, en una mesita de noche en la que reposaba también el llavero. Sólo cuando acercó el bendito artefacto a su cara, abrió los ojos con perplejidad; ¡por todas las esponjas del mundo! ¿Qué cojones le había pasado a su glándula pineal?

Dándose una poco grata sorpresa al toparse de lleno con la realidad, se incorporó de su posición de descanso. Por supuesto, no eran _las horas de la mañana_; sino de la tarde. Aunque —y aquello, por muy estúpido que suene, lo consoló— el que clamaba por su contestación sí era un imbécil... el monarca, de hecho.

_Puta mierda._

Levi, siendo una víctima constante del insomnio desde que tenía uso de razón, jamás pensó que fuera capaz de dormir por más de cuatro horas ininterrumpidas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba: con el rostro babeado —que se limpió enseguida con un pañito húmedo—, adormecido por el extenso descanso de más de siete horas que se había tomado sin importarle un carajo lo demás. Apreció con sigilo que el reloj del celular marcaba las tres y quince minutos de la tarde, además de las diez llamadas perdidas del número de Kenny relucientes en la pantalla que auguraban un muy mal desenlace de toda esta satírica versión de la _bella durmiente_.

No le hacía falta poseer cualidades de adivino para vaticinar un fatídico clímax con los dos Ackerman perdiendo la paciencia, la cabeza, el raciocinio, la cordura y —si se emocionaban— algunos dientes. Se habían ido a los golpes por cosas mucho más ínfimas que aprisionar a Kenny en el bar.

Como no tenía saldo, aguardó a que el tono monótono que le tenía previsto a todos sus limitados contactos inundara el ambiente silencioso del apartamento; mientras tanto, se levantó cual resorte del sofá y se apresuró a esconder objetos valiosos y frágiles antes de que el huracán Ackerman entrara por esa puerta —si es que pisaba el lugar después de que lo fuera a desatar de la jaula improvisada en la que convirtió al bar— y destrozara lo que se le pasara frente a las narices en un arrebato de ira. No volvería a comprar un juego de vajilla nuevo sólo porque el genio del anciano sobrepasó los estándares normales del enfado.

Algunos instantes después, el leve pero persistente _ring _se hizo presente en las cuatro paredes del lugar. Levi dejó de acumular platos y copas en la parte baja del sofá, acudiendo de inmediato para concluir con los cinco minutos de fama del cansino timbre de su celular.

El azabache reconocía que no fue precisamente _cordial_ o _amable _al irse del sitio con un Kenny borracho y tendido en el frío piso del bar… sin mencionar que se llevó el llavero y las opciones que tenía el adulto de salir del lugar eran nulas, lo que sabía pondría loco al mayor pues padecía de una ligera claustrofobia. Probablemente estaría iracundo, con esa mirada fiera que hacía tragar duro a la mayoría de la población de Trost; hablando pestes, despotricando y haciendo alusión a su _pequeña_ estatura o cualquier mierda parecida. Pero él no era ninguno de esos cobardes e ineptos nativos que agachaban el rostro ante la severidad de su tío; no, Levi también tenía bastantes cosas que decirle al idiota de su familiar.

Así que aceptó la llamada, con el entrecejo fruncido y rechinando los dientes.

— ¿El piso estaba cómodo, bastardo?

Un gruñido se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. Kenny, postrado en una de las mesas del bar con su habitual semblante de molestia, le pegó un manotazo al pedazo de madera.

— ¡Maldita sea, Levi! Eres un desalmado.

El azabache bufó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

La risilla de Kenny nunca pronosticaba nada bueno.

—Limpio mis botas con tu cepillo de dientes.

Y se largó a reír cual desquiciado mental.

_Grandísimo animal. _

Ahogó una arcada de asco. Si seguía frunciendo la parte superior de su rostro con tanto ahínco, quedaría con una única ceja cual personaje caricaturesco. Miles de eventos donde asesinaba de una forma lenta y dolorosa al repugnante de su tío le pasaron por la cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos ellos poco equivalentes a la bilis que le recorría por la garganta.

—Te clavaré un machete en el culo cuando menos lo esperes —siseó maligno, notando un creciente palpito en su cien.

—No es a mí a quien le gusta que le metan cosas por la puerta trasera, muchacho —corrigió Kenny, quien se había parado de la mesa para prepararse un trago—. ¿O es al revés? Porque me rehúso a hacer parte de tus retorcidas fantasías sexuales.

Que Kenny tuviera el maldito hábito de fastidiarlo por su homosexualidad no le restaba puntos a la rabia que pululaba dentro de sí al mencionarlo. Menos si se le ocurría la estupidez de incluirse cuando no era más que un viejo canoso, borrachín y —pero no menos importante— su puto tío. Jesús, se estremeció del repelús de sólo imaginárselo.

—Nadie con cinco dedos en la frente querría que formaras parte de sus fantasías sexuales, zángano —contraatacó Levi, dejándose llevar por el espíritu de la lucha verbal que albergaba en grandes cantidades su cuerpo—. Hasta las putas están hartas de ti y tus porquerías.

Extrañamente, Kenny se quedó en silencio. Levi percibió el sonido de un papel arrugándose, antes de que el mayor tomara la palabra una vez más.

—Y aun así follo más que tú, Levi —prosiguió como si nada. Sin embargo, Levi no se desentendió del tono contrariado que permaneció en su voz—. Eso es preocupante, muchacho. ¿No quieres que te consiga un par de _amigos_?

Rechistó, incrédulo por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. No dejaría que el idiota metiera sus narices donde no le incumbía.

—Ya lo pillo: el encierro te acabó de chiflar. ¿Acaso no sientes que todo se vuelve cada vez más estrecho?

Esbozó una sonrisa de campeón cuando las palabrotas de Kenny volvieron a ser partícipes del diálogo familiar.

—Capullo de mierda —masculló el mayor, refunfuñando algo ininteligible por lo bajo. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Kenny decidió zanjar de forma prematura la disputa—. Como sea, apresúrate en venir; hoy atenderás todo el día solo. Tengo que ir a un… _lugar_ para cerrar varios negocios.

Levi arrugó más el ceño, con un inoportuno tic que le hacía temblar el lado derecho de la nariz. Tan concentrado estaba en despellejarlo vivo con bromas peyorativas, que se olvidó por un instante la causa de su —más de lo usual— mal humor: la noche anterior también había implementado la misma vil estratagema; una simple excusa fue lo único que le murmuró por teléfono, alegando que estaba en medio de un lucrativo negocio. Y Kenny ya se encontraba bastante entrado en _edad_ como para que se desentendiera tan fácil de sus responsabilidades tal cual lo haría un mocoso mantenido.

— ¡Hijo de puta! No puedes irte cuando se te pegue en gana, dejándome todo el maldito trabajo de tu sucio bar como si fuese un niño tailandés fabricando papel_*_—articuló exaltado, recorriendo de lado a lado el espacio de la sala.

—No insultes a tu abuela, Levi. Y sí, sí puedo. Eres mi empleado, ¿recuerdas? Mi mucama estrella favorita.

Su pie comenzó a moverse en un frenesí violento contra el piso del apartamento. Kenny tenía la maravillosa habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas en un pestañeo.

—Eres un incompetente —rugió como recurso final, dándose por vencido.

Después de todo, le debía demasiado al canalla de su tío… mucho más de lo que le gustaría. De no ser por Kenny, lo lógico sería que a estas instancias del partido su cuerpo se hallara en una fase avanzada de putrefacción en una morgue de Shiganshina, con un excéntrico epitafio como _«__te lo mereces__»_ escrito en letras gigantescas.

—Sabes que no podría interesarme menos —comentó triunfante, percibiendo la irritación nada disimulada de su _querido_ sobrino —. Así que levanta tu culo del maldito sofá y sácame de aquí, enanín. O tumbaré la puerta y tendrás que ir donde los Kirstein a comprar una nueva.

_¡Jodido perro!_

Dignidad le quedaba poca, pero no le daría gusto de tener la última palabra; eso sí que no.

—No esperes de pie —mencionó, con la intención de lograr tan siquiera un mínimo gramo de molestia en el mayor.

Colgó.

Se alegró de haber alejado de su alcance visual la vajilla de la cocina, pues estaba demasiado tentado a lanzar unas cuantas cosas al aire para liberar de su interior toda la frustración que llevaba acumulando desde que se mudó a Trost con el imbécil de Kenny. En vez de eso, se encaminó a la ducha y se desvistió con parsimonia, alargando los movimientos sólo para sacar de sus cabales al idiota que yacía en el bar esperando por su socorro. Sintió con gusto el agua fría recorriéndole el cuerpo, enjabonando y tallando con fuerza cada parte de su anatomía para eliminar cualquier tipo de suciedad. Soltó un leve quejido cuando pasó la esponja de baño por sus cicatrices con nulo cuidado, pero continuó sin mayores contratiempos por otros —bien aprovechados, pero aun así insuficientes— diez minutos bajo la regadera.

No era necesario conocerlo de toda una vida para comprender que Kenny no amenazaba en vano. Y él tampoco quería gastar el dinero de su sueldo comprando una maldita puerta donde los Kirstein, por lo que empezó a cambiarse con una pizca de prisa.

Vistió lo primero que encontró en el guardarropa, portando una cándida camiseta color azul oscuro con unos cómodos jeans y un par de zapatos blancos. Cogió las llaves y emergió del apartamento, rumbo al bar con pasos cortos y tranquilos. Esta vez, ya sin el molesto cansancio de horas atrás, saludó con un simple movimiento de cabeza al celador. Con algo de fastidio notó que la agradable ventisca de la mañana se hallaba reemplazada por el característico calor de Trost, logrando que el sudor comenzara a hacer sus indeseadas apariciones en el cuerpo del azabache.

_Puto clima de mierda_, pensó al ver a las personas transitar con pantalonetas, camisas de tirantes y cosas ligeras producto del sofoco que maquinaba en masa el aire de la ciudad. Chasqueó la lengua; prefería nadar en un mar de sudor —aunque la mera idea le asqueaba en demasía— que utilizar esas prendas tan ridículas. También percibió el arribo de una nueva oleada de inconfundibles turistas, debido al inicio de las vacaciones de mitad de año, pues las calles se hallaban infestadas de gente que iba y venía con cámaras, sombreros y miles de chucherías que gritaban a los cuatro vientos _extranjeros_.

Seguramente vería a la mayoría en un estado de ebriedad deplorable, pidiéndole un trago más con la mirada perdida y la voz arrastrada. Al fin y al cabo, el bar de Kenny parecía ser —ni puta idea del porqué— uno de los destinos preferidos de los visitantes en cuanto al turismo nocturno en Trost. El trabajo aumentaba de manera exorbitante con la llegada de los turistas, pues los clientes recurrentes de la taberna se podían contar con los dedos de las manos.

Aquello sólo lo torturó más, por lo que siguió caminando sin prestarle atención al panorama.

Ruidos de golpes resonaron a unos metros de la vía por la que andaba, y Levi supo que su tío estaba un _poco_ exasperado cuando lo escuchó maldecir media cuadra antes de la localización del bar, provocándole sobresaltos a los transeúntes que pasaban por allí.

Agilizó el paso, a sabiendas de que no faltaba mucho para que la casi nula paciencia de Kenny expirara y se viera en la tediosa obligación de patrocinar una nueva puerta con sus propios fondos. Ante el sonido del forcejeo de las llaves contra la cerradura, la potencia de los gritos aumentó. Y también la fiereza de los improperios que brotaban por los poros del ruidoso Ackerman.

— ¡Crío del demonio, abre de una puta vez! ¡Te mataré! ¡Debí dejarte en Shiganshina! ¡Me cago en tu cara, hijo de perra! Oh, lo siento Kuchel, no era mi intención…

Abrió la puerta con dureza, sintiendo que el pendejo de su tío comenzaba a desvariar por el encierro.

—Cierra el pico, imbécil. Ahuyentarás la escasa clientela que tienes con esos gritos —murmuró, quedándose en el marco de la entrada con expresión sombría. Esbozó una mueca de disgusto al hacer uso de sus fosas nasales para identificar el culpable de tan fétido olor—… si es que no los espanta antes ese inconfundible perfume a alcantarilla.

Fue patético el encontrar al bastardo _inquebrantable_ de su tío arrancándose el pelo con un gesto desesperado y un hedor bastante repulsivo palpable a larga distancia, así que no se contuvo en expresar su decepción. Kenny lo acuchilló con la mirada, lanzando una certera patada que lo pilló desprevenido y por contados centímetros lo derriba sin compasión; sin embargo, reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el golpe y apuntar con su puño directo al abdomen del mayor. Por supuesto, la mano de Kenny atrapó la suya con rapidez. Y si bien pudieron proseguir con esa lucha física de egos en la que los dos saldrían mal librados, se estancaron en una postura de pseudo paz —que no ocultaba muy bien ese deseo desbocado de saltar encima del otro al más mínimo movimiento— y precavida cual guerra fría.

En otras palabras, se miraban fijamente con enfado.

Hasta que Kenny se dignó a hablar.

—Realmente tienes sangre Ackerman, enanín —reconoció con una pizca de orgullo, sin soltar el agarre de su mano—. Y la lengua viperina también, Don «te hincaré un objeto filoso en el culo como si fuese un maldito vibrador».

Se incorporaron como si nada hubiese pasado. Levi se acomodó la camiseta, acostumbrado a las habituales mini peleas que salían a flote con el adulto. Maltratarse físicamente era lo más cercano a una rutina familiar que tenían, reconoció sin mucho ánimo.

—Tsk. Lárgate ya —espetó, mareado por el aroma nada agradable que desprendía el mayor.

Kenny recogió su sombrero desgastado, que antes se encontraba en el suelo —seguro lo debió dejar allí al entrar en crisis por la claustrofobia, aun si el bar contaba con considerables metros cuadrados—, y se lo acomodó en la cabeza. El menor comenzaba a considerar la idea de que el bastardo no se quitaba aquella baratija ni para bañarse… si es que se bañaba, claro. Su higiene también la ponía en duda.

Le pasó por el lado, sin girarse a dedicarle una insignificante mirada de soslayo al azabache.

—Gana mucho dinero para mí, Levi —fue lo último que dijo, para posteriormente abandonar el bar con pisadas certeras. El azabache se quedó atrás, viendo con cólera la espalda cada vez más lejana del Ackerman.

¡Qué _engendro_ más aprovechado!

Se contuvo de propinarle una retahíla de insultos. El bar urgía por una limpieza y no gastaría más saliva en vano con el inútil de Kenny.

Cerró la puerta y prendió las luces del recinto, reacio a asear en penumbras. Se acercó a la barra, se puso el tapabocas y el delantal, sustrajo de uno de los compartimientos de la barra del bar los implementos de aseo y se puso manos a la obra con el mantenimiento de su lugar de trabajo. Haría lo posible para dejar todo impecable antes de las cinco, horario en que usualmente abrían la taberna.

Recordó la petición hecha por el rubio amanerado al visualizar la cara —un poco escalofriante— de Freddie Mercury, agazapado en esa esquina del bar donde nunca veía una sola alma. Encogió sus hombros antes de colocar el cartel de _reservado_ en la mesa diez, para después continuar con su rutina de limpieza en un afán de no pensar más en lo desastrosa que sería la noche.

Aquello no le entusiasmaba demasiado.

Además de lidiar con la problemática y borracha clientela de su tío —con la posibilidad de algunos comensales turistas—, le tocaría atender a un montón de mocosos debido a la _grandísima_ idea de Arlet. Bufó sin ganas, maldiciendo al tal Eren por provocarle un dolor de cabeza más fuerte del que lo acompañaba a diario.

Y mientras fregaba el piso, pensó en que quizás un cigarrillo lo ayudaría a soportar el resto del día.

.

.

.

El carro de Mikasa parqueó en la entrada de un edificio de apartamentos. El estilo clásico del conjunto residencial se conformaba por una sencilla fachada color blanco, con el nombre en mayúsculas de _Residencia Stohess_ arriba del pórtico. Eren observó con interés el lugar donde viviría a partir de ahora, notando la simpleza del edificio y su inusual belleza. Era un espacio pulcro; denotaba higiene en cada recoveco.

_Ideal_.

Sin embargo, visualizar el minimalista lote sólo le provocaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Y sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué.

Cuando se marchó de Trost, Eren decidió vender la casa que sus padres le habían dejado al morir para así tener ahorros en caso de que la situación se tornara color de hormiga en Shiganshina. Con aquel dinero pudieron darse el lujo de arrendar un apartamento lleno de comodidades en el centro de la ciudad mientras Zeke y el moreno buscaban trabajo, lo que los eximió de pasar hambruna durante su estancia de desempleo que duró más o menos tres meses.

Y si bien Eren tenía como principio moral básico no arrepentirse jamás de ninguna decisión, lo cierto es que la venta de su casa le carcomía por dentro. Había tirado por la borda uno de los pocos recuerdos de sus padres; la casa pasó de ser una hogareña vivienda a convertirse en un restaurante de gran prestigio al quedar enfrente de las cristalinas aguas del mar de Trost. Los despojos de Carla y Grisha permanecían en su corazón, en la llave que siempre portaba en el cuello —cortesía de su padre— y en la gorra de los Lakers que le regaló su madre cuando cumplió diez años, algunos días antes del accidente… de resto, cualquier rastro de su existencia había desaparecido del planeta a manos del verdugo denominado Eren Jaeger.

_Qué desgracia de hijo._

—Eren —le llamó suavemente Mikasa, pellizcándole el brazo a su ensimismado copiloto.

El moreno dio un pequeño brinco, percatándose de su comportamiento distraído.

— ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Armin, mirando desde los asientos traseros la cara compungida de Eren gracias al retrovisor.

El moreno desvió los ojos, melancólico. En un escenario normal se quedaría en silencio para no preocupar de más a sus casi hermanos, pero el retorno a Trost se encargó de echarle sal a varias heridas que todavía no cicatrizaban.

—Nada será igual, ¿cierto? —susurró abatido—. Mis padres deben estar revolcándose en su tumba, decepcionándose del hijo tan idiota que… ¡Auch, Mikasa!

La azabache retiró su mano del hombro del moreno después de atinarle un ligero puño —que de todas maneras dolió, debido a la fuerza sobrenatural de la Ackerman— a Eren. El moreno se sobó el lugar del impacto, refunfuñando.

—Te lo mereces —se defendió Mikasa, partiendo del interior del vehículo con Eren y Armin siguiéndole de cerca. Se dirigió hacia el baúl por las maletas de Eren, cargando con ellas sin preguntarle siquiera al moreno—. Tus padres lo único que no querrían sería verte alicaído y lamentándote por una estupidez que ya pasó. Supéralo, Eren.

Como era de esperarse por parte de ese par. No le permitían ni deprimirse a gusto.

—La vida sigue —agregó el rubio, trotando un poco junto con el moreno para estar a la par de la mujer que daba zancadas largas rumbo al pórtico del edificio—. Y como hierba mala nunca muere, a ti te queda mucho trecho por recorrer.

Eren esbozó una leve sonrisa. Tanteó la llave de su padre, oculta entre su camiseta verde, reconfortándose por las toscas —pero efectivas— palabras de sus amigos. Mikasa detuvo su mueca de hastío cuando vio la alegría de Eren bullir de nuevo, permitiéndose un halago interno por sacar de ese letargo pesimista al último Jaeger.

—Así que Stohess, ¿eh? —arrastró por lo bajo, para sí mismo—. Supongo que podría intentarlo.

Ingresó a la residencia, oliendo un aroma a detergente mezclado con esencias frutales en el aire. El recepcionista charlaba por teléfono, y debido al tono casual que utilizaba —además del leve pero audible sonido de su risa—, dedujeron que no conversaba precisamente con uno de los huéspedes. _Por lo menos no jugaba solitario, _se animó Eren.

Mikasa lo sorprendió al acariciarle la coleta de caballo con ternura, casi sin creérselo. Todavía recordaba con diversión las caretas que hicieron sus amigos al verlo sin la desordenada mata de pelo marrón de corte desprolijo que siempre portó en Trost. Con el nuevo peinado se apreciaba más relajado; más cómodo… o al menos eso dijo Historia cuando le mostró los resultados de su _transformación_. Por lo que analizaba, la menuda rubia no había errado.

Conversaron de trivialidades mientras aguardaban a que el recepcionista culminara de hablar por teléfono y se dignara a atenderlos. Dialogaron acerca de los entrenamientos de artes marciales de Mikasa, los planos para el nuevo gimnasio que la azabache deseaba construir, el trabajo de Armin en el gobierno como parte de la sección del medio ambiente y la inquietud del rubio debido al problema de las basuras en la playa. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar al protector del ecosistema por más detalles de su trabajo como salvavidas, sintieron la voz del celador llamándolos.

Acudieron a la barra de la recepción con rapidez. Eren quería acomodar todas sus cosas antes de la reunión en el bar de Kenny, para lo cual no faltaba mucho, y por ello debían apresurarse. Una sonrisa fingida los recibió al arribar al mostrador.

—Mi nombre es Moblit. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —saludó como si no hubiese estado aferrado al artefacto electrónico más de media hora. Aquello cabreó a Eren, aunque no lo suficiente como para extender de una manera tan idiota su paso por la recepción.

En circunstancias normales, habría protestado debido a la posición despreocupada del recepcionista... pero «retornar tres años después de una precipitada migración a tu ciudad natal por una ruptura tanto amorosa como de chequera» no era un escenario que una persona calificaría como_ normal_. Así que, en vez de soltar algún insulto bien disimulado haciendo uso del sarcasmo, le correspondió con una sonrisa de la misma índole.

Mikasa y Armin, por fortuna, percibieron su decisión de cooperar, porque también callaron.

—Mucho gusto, Eren Jaeger —debatió internamente entre estrecharle la mano o ensanchar aún más su falsa mueca, aunque al final no realizó ninguna de las dos acciones—. Soy un nuevo huésped, le arrendé el apartamento 404 al señor... al señor…

Moblit lo observó curioso, notando el incómodo silencio que rodeó a Eren después de dejar inconclusa la oración. El moreno, por su parte, sudaba frío.

_Carajo_. ¿Cómo es que era el nombre del tipo?

—Erwin. Erwin Smith —respondió Armin luego de un tiempo, mirándole con reproche por su falta de memoria.

Ojalá Carla lo hubiera puesto a repetir más planas en la primaria.

—Exacto —agregó Eren. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a justificar el hecho de que no recordaba el nombre del sujeto al que le firmó por medio de Armin un contrato de arrendamiento—. ¡Tío, si supieras las cosas por las que he pasado! ¿Alguna vez le has regado encima el café a una azafata? Joder, es que...

Y si en algo le iba pésimo al Jaeger, además de lo que a rememorar cualquier mierda importante respectaba, eso era en explicar su inusual comportamiento. Empezaría platicando de café, pero le terminaría contando todo su huracán amoroso con Zeke al recepcionista sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Obviamente, a la azabache no le agradaba ver que el oji verde se avergonzara de esa manera siempre que se ponía en plan cotillero.

—Tenemos prisa. ¿Podría darnos la llave del lugar, por favor? —interrumpió sin más, cortando de un tajo el brillo en los ojos de Moblit que escuchaba con fascinación la breve introducción de lo que creyó sería el chisme del año. No disimuló su desilusión cuando los labios de Eren se sellaron con presteza, como si este recién se percatara de su lengua suelta. La azabache, un tris más amenazante, volvió a profesar la súplica—. Por favor.

Ante la para nada amigable reiteración de Mikasa, el cerebro de Moblit volvió a funcionar en el modo recepcionista, ingresando a la base de datos del sistema bajo la atenta mirada de los amigos. Tecleó con rapidez, asombrando al trío con la velocidad de sus dedos. Tal vez fuera por la destreza que evidenciaba al introducir caracteres y números, o por la posibilidad de que el registro no tuviera mucha ciencia, pero poco tiempo bastó para que Eren recibiera en sus manos las llaves del nuevo apartamento. Aun así, se habían tardado bastante debido a la interminable plática que sostuvo el celador —con su novia, probablemente— mientras ellos se ponían al corriente de las cosas más relevantes de los postreros tres años.

El ascensor se había averiado dos días atrás, por lo que les tocó subir cuesta arriba con las dos pesadas maletas del moreno. Y por _les tocó_, se sobreentiende que la acción sólo incluye a Mikasa. Por supuesto, Eren no demoró en quejarse, sintiendo las grietas que la anormal fuerza de la azabache causaba en su hombría.

Armin reprimió una carcajada al ver que Mikasa ignoraba las réplicas del moreno y este, a su vez, continuaba con sus pretextos de macho herido en un intento por que su amiga le dejara cargar —así fuera por lástima o fastidio— una de las maletas. Un no rotundo fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, luego de que terminaran de subir los peldaños del segundo piso.

Algunas cosas _nunca_ cambian.

—Es aquí —mencionó Eren, deteniéndose en la puerta 404.

Mañana le preguntaría a Moblit quiénes vivían en el apartamento de al frente y en los dos de la otra esquina del cuarto piso. El edificio Stohess se inauguró unos meses después de que él se mudara a Shiganshina, por lo que —a pesar de poder identificar a la mayoría de la población de Trost— desconocía si algún foráneo hubiese decidido radicarse en la ciudad durante el transcurso de su estadía en la capital.

Por ejemplo, el tal _Erwin Smith_ no le sonaba ni de coña.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que Armin le arrebató las llaves e ingresó al apartamento, consecuencia común de estar sumergido en su propio mundo con bastante frecuencia. Sólo cuando Mikasa lo empujó, cansada de quedarse detrás de Eren hasta que este se decidiese a entrar, se permitió recorrer con minuciosidad todo el perímetro del lugar. Era justo lo que necesitaba: cuatro paredes y un techo. No pedía nada más. Aunque fue gratificante visualizar un espacio más grande de lo que tenía en mente, además de la gloriosa vista del mar que se mostró como el factor sorpresa; la cereza del pastel.

—Nada mal —musitó, sin despegar sus ojos del imponente atardecer.

Un inesperado puño, sumamente menos vigoroso que el de Mikasa, le aterrizó en el mismo brazo de horas atrás.

¿Acaso golpearlo era un tipo de castigo de expiación? Porque jamás le habían puesto un dedo encima hasta que regresó a Trost con el rabo entre las patas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no está nada mal, está increíble! —el rubio infló los cachetes, indignado por el indirecto menosprecio de Eren—. Además, el _director_ nos lo dejó a un muy buen precio.

Le restó peso al tono de mocosa enamorada con el que Armin había pronunciado la palabra director, enfocándose en desatar otra discusión con la cual se pudiera olvidar por un breve instante del fantasma de Zeke y sus falsas promesas. Volver a Trost también le traía esa cruel memoria: el día en que su ex pareja, bajo el cielo estrellado del muelle, le prometió una vida feliz a su lado… en _Shiganshina_, claro está.

Exhaló un aire de profunda molestia cuando Mikasa le volcó sin delicadeza alguna la maleta donde tenía sus trajes de baño, regando todo el contenido y desdoblando los trajes de cuerpo completo —así como las tangas y las pantalonetas— que componían un buen porcentaje de sus pertenencias. Y también cuando Armin pisó sus gafas de sol favoritas, dejándolas completamente inútiles.

Bueno, sus deseos eran órdenes: ahora tenía razones de sobra para discutir todo el año.

— ¡Aléjense de mi gorra, monstruos!

.

.

.

La jornada laboral empezó con una mirada recelosa dirigida hacia el primer cliente del día: Hannes, el del vómito. Me aseguré de comunicarle sin palabras que «si volvía a desperdigar sus jugos gástricos en el bar, la próxima vez lo recibiría con una puta patada en la ingle»; y a juzgar por sus esporádicos pedidos —dos míseros tragos de whisky y una que otra cerveza de poco alcohol—, creo que el bastardo entendió mi punto. Sin embargo, no es lo que tenía en mente… aunque es un fastidioso borracho empedernido, pues casi se me viene encima cuando abrí la puerta del local a las cinco en punto, es la persona que más ingresos aporta al bar. Y Kenny me castraría si dejo ir a su mina de oro por andar de quisquilloso con fluidos corporales.

Finalizo la preparación de un martini —pedido de la mesa ocho—, determinado a mover los hilos de su alcoholismo si se muestra renuente a consumir más. Ese limpia pisos que vi en el supermercado el otro día está pidiendo a gritos que lo compre y elimine todos los gérmenes que residen en la baldosa del apartamento, pero para eso necesito sonsacarle una buena propina a los tacaños turistas o lograr que Hannes vuelva a tomarse media cantina como es lo usual.

Joder, si tan sólo no fuera un sucio cerdo y vomitara en su maldita casa, todo sería mucho más fácil y de color de rosas.

—No entiendo cómo demonios eres capaz de atender solo a esta horda de gente —escucho el comentario de Pixis, otro de los clientes regulares del bar, al sentarse en una de las sillas contiguas a la barra. Ni yo sé de dónde cojones saco la energía para lograr semejante hazaña, por lo que me quedo mudo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? No te cobraré.

Oh, _gratis_. La palabra mágica.

—Mesa de la uno a la cinco; de la seis a la diez me encargo yo —le ordeno sin titubear, lanzándole un delantal negro de repuesto que atrapa con facilidad.

El anciano me contempla con confusión, sus ojos se posan en la mesa número diez —la reservada— con cierta pizca de lo que interpreto como tristeza. La música camufla el sonido de disgusto que plasma por medio de repetitivos gestos faciales.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Es que hoy me tocará lidiar también con viejos decrépitos y sentimentales? Mi vida no puede estar más infestada de porquería.

—Esa mesa no está disponible, muchacho —maldita sea, lo que me faltaba. Puras idioteces—. Pensé que lo sabías.

Chasqueo la lengua. Debo entregar el martini cuanto antes.

—No, no lo sé. Pero no pienso deshacer la reservación —le sostengo firme la mirada. No toleraría que hiciera un drama por una puta mesa en la que nadie sienta su trasero.

—No lo entiendes, Levi. Esa mesa…

—Esa mesa fue reservada expresamente por Arlet, sería poco profesional trasladarlos a otro lugar cuando su petición fue clara —le corto, aunque su semblante muta a uno sorprendido cuando menciono al chiquillo ése—. Así que atenderé a los mocosos como a cualquier otro cliente. Fin de la discusión.

Me zafo de las garras del anciano, sirviendo en una bandeja lo solicitado por las cuatro mujeres de la mesa ocho y encaminándome al mostrador con un creciente mal humor. Cuando regreso a la barra, Pixis continúa con esa expresión absorta y el delantal en la mano. No se ha movido un ápice desde que le afirmé que haría lo que se me diese la puta gana, quedándose estancado en un solo lugar como si fuese un trastornado mental.

Qué _valiosísima_ ayuda.

— ¿Fue Armin quien la apartó? ¿Por qué? —cuestiona apenas me encuentro en su reducido campo de visión.

El vejete no comprende que no tengo tiempo para responder sus estúpidas preguntas. Qué _metiche_ resultó ser. Bufo, antes de saciar sus dudas a regañadientes.

—Dijo alguna mierda de un amigo que volvía de viaje —todavía recuerdo el nombre del inoportuno susodicho, pero no le daré todos los detalles. Sólo le informaría lo suficiente para que me dejara de tocar los cojones—. De todas formas, por-

— ¡¿Eren?! —exclama expectante, con una sonrisa boba.

Y ahí está: otra vez ese infeliz. Su sólo nombre me produce arcadas.

Será una larga noche_. _

.

.

.

— ¿Entramos o esperamos aquí afuera?

Los cuatro universitarios se observaron sin saber qué hacer ante las opciones que ofrecía Connie, tentados a devolverse a sus casas para no tener que soportar la tediosa velada que confrontarían a más tardar en cinco minutos. Había tres casos posibles: primero, que tanto Kenny como Levi estuvieran allí; segundo, que sólo atendiera Levi; tercero, ehh… no, ése no, el que Kenny asumiera toda la responsabilidad del bar era algo imposible.

De cualquier modo, ambas situaciones eran una reverenda mierda; ingresar sin la compañía de Armin sería como adentrarse en la boca del lobo con un jamón colgado al cuello. Sin necesidad de realizar una votación, optaron por aguardar en silencio a que el rubio y la azabache llegaran al rescate. Sasha destapó su paquete de galletas, hambrienta ante la idea de un pedazo de carne como collar.

—Si se demoran, me largo —sentenció Jean, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. No permanecería allí como un tarado.

Mucho menos para presenciar en primera fila el anuncio del compromiso de Armin y Mikasa.

_Iugh._

—Jean… no se van a casar —pronunció Marco, anticipándose a los pensamientos del predecible cara de caballo.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —mintió, rojo de la vergüenza al ser atrapado con las manos en los celos.

—Mientes con todos los dientes —burló Sasha, gustosa de incrementar el sonrojo de Jean.

—A veces dudo de tu salud mental —acotó Connie, mirando con seriedad al pobre Jean que quería que se lo tragase la tierra—. Una boda entre Armin y Mikasa es algo completamente ilógico, tanto como si Sasha y yo nos volviéramos novios de la noche a la mañana.

El calvo no comprendió porqué todos se quedaron callados de repente, incluso Sasha, quien siguió masticando las galletas de chocolate más rápido de lo normal. Jean sonrió triunfal; ninguno tenía las pelotas suficientes como para tacharlo de idiota. Especialmente el ciego de Connie.

Algunos metros atrás, oculto tras un frondoso árbol, Eren luchaba por no cagarse de la risa. ¡Una boda entre Armin y Mikasa! Cielos, ¡el cara de caballo siempre superaba sus límites de estupidez! Y Connie tampoco estaba exento del contagioso virus del idiota, por lo que escuchaba. Sasha amaba al calvo tanto como a la comida desde que gateó por primera vez… eso era demasiado evidente. La castaña sólo se ponía del color del tomate cuando comía chile, y era obvio que las putas galletas de chocolate no contenían ni una pizca de picante.

¿Cómo infiernos se graduaron del instituto con esa _intuición_ tan deprimente?

Era incluso difícil de ver.

Mientras Eren hacía un ineficaz esfuerzo por no delatarlos con sus sonoras carcajadas, los otros dos maquinaban en algo bastante distinto a la situación sentimental de sus amigos.

—No es momento de reírse, Eren —susurró preocupado el rubio, estupefacto debido a las ideas erróneas del primogénito de los Kirstein—. ¿Cómo diablos vas a entrar sin que te descubran? ¡Se perderá la sorpresa!

—Opino que deberíamos noquearlos —intervino Mikasa, tronándose los nudillos. Un escarmiento serviría para que Jean dejara de expandir esos ridículos rumores a diestra y siniestra sobre su persona.

Armin chilló, sobresaltando a su izquierda a un risueño moreno y a su derecha a una iracunda azabache; se le había trepado una infame pero cautelosa cucaracha, que descansaba en su hombro después de un largo camino a través del escuálido cuerpo del rubio.

El insecto pereció a manos de Mikasa en un santiamén. La mujer observó al bicho con interés, imaginando si el cara de caballo produciría el mismo crujido cuando lo aplastara por imbécil. Y antes de que Armin soltara un discurso pacifista y ecológico sobre la vida de cada ser vivo y la no violencia, Eren tuvo una brillante idea.

Bueno, eso de brillante ya lo veremos. Por ahora dejémoslo en _idea_.

— ¡Me escabulliré por la puerta trasera! —exclamó en una epifanía, expandiendo esos enormes ojos verdes debido a la emoción.

A su tierna edad de doce años, el hormonal Eren Jaeger quería experimentar los efectos del alcohol. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que entrando a hurtadillas al bar de Kenny cuando este estuviera de viaje, teniendo a su disposición una cantina repleta de diversos licores de diferentes partes del globo terráqueo para él solo. Así que, impulsado por el demonio engatusador de la botella, investigó cada milímetro del local para hallar un lugar por donde pudiera ingresar sin depender de las llaves que Kenny siempre llevaba consigo. Tras meses de exhaustiva búsqueda, lo encontró: al mover los contenedores de basura, había una pequeña puerta de madera que conectaba con la bodega del local. Una bodega que ni Kenny, ni Farlan —uno de los antiguos ayudantes del Ackerman, que trabajaba un día sí y diez días no— cerraban jamás al ser demasiado confiados. Como era delgado, traspasar la diminuta compuerta no suponía ningún problema.

Así se originó el grave conflicto con la bebida que todavía posee Eren, pero eso es harina de otro costal.

Armin se mostró dudoso a la táctica del moreno. Sin embargo, al ver que el reloj en su muñeca marcaba las ocho y cinco minutos, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza; dándole el visto bueno para que actuara de acuerdo a la fulana maniobra de la _puerta trasera_. No podían poner a esperar de más a sus amigos, no teniendo en cuenta que los susodichos siempre evitaban con ahínco acercarse al bar de Kenny.

En cualquier momento se irían, lo presentía.

—Armin… —murmuró Mikasa, insegura. Pero Eren ya había desaparecido de un acrobático salto del fornido árbol, desplazándose hacia el área de las canecas con ligereza.

—Vamos, Mikasa. Tenemos que distraerlos un rato —comentó ansioso, saliendo de su escondite y recorriendo junto a la azabache los contados metros de distancia que los separaban del séquito de universitarios que se trataban a los gritos.

Arlet tragó en seco. Eren era un hombre hecho y derecho; ya no era aquel niño impulsivo que se metía en absurdas peleas contra esos bravucones del barrio que acosaban al rubio a diario porque siempre hablaba de la contaminación del mar, ni el chiquillo temperamental que sulfuraba al viejo Pixis con la estridente música a altísimo volumen que al moreno le encantaba sintonizar por la madrugada. «Eren cambió», se auto convenció Armin.

Relajó la tensión en sus músculos cuando las miradas de Sasha, Jean, Connie y Marco se posaron sobre ambos; enfocándose en escatimar tiempo.

Debía cesar de angustiarse tanto por Eren. Nada podía salir mal.

_... ¿Cierto?_

**_¡Cuack!_**

* * *

Aquí estamos: exactamente una semana después.

Jamás me había demorado tan poco en actualizar; supongo que este fic es un verdadero _milagro_ en toda la extensión de la palabra.

No vi ningún error al editar, pero si por casualidad se me pasó, háganmelo saber en los comentarios :)

Bueno, hablando un poco del capítulo en sí, ya se evidencia la manera en la que los caminos de Eren y Levi se van uniendo sin siquiera desearlo ni conocerse —o tal vez sí, jojojo—. Los pequeños detalles como la claustrofobia de Kenny, algunas menciones al pasado de los protagonistas y demás nimiedades son la catapulta para lo que sucederá más adelante, así que sugeriría que no los pasaran por alto.

Si bien este episodio y el siguiente están destinados a centrarse en la cálida bienvenida de Eren y el encontronazo con Levi, por lo cual seguro tiene y tendrá muchos matices algo infantiles debido a que lo situación lo amerita, más adelante se formarán nuevos problemas y dolores de culo para que la historia no se forme monótona. Tampoco todo se basará en la relación de Levi y Eren; ambos personajes están —por así decirlo— estancados, y el cómo avanzarán y dejarán su pasado atrás también es una parte importante de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo.

En cuanto al asterisco (*) en el diálogo de Levi, es debido a una noticia que leí entorno a la explotación infantil en Tailandia.

**Mac1826:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de expresar tu interés, me alegra bastante el saber que puedo generar una reacción satisfactoria al ser una primípara en esto de escribir sobre SnK.

**Tsubame Hime:** Reviews como el tuyo motivan a seguir redactando y redactando. De verdad, muchísimas gracias; no sabes cuánto sonreí al leer todo lo que opinabas sobre el primer capítulo. Sí, lo de Zeke es algo... ¿inusual? jaja pero no, el incesto no forma parte de esta historia. De lo de Levi no diré nada, aunque supongo que estarás formando varias teorías según las ínfimas pistas que hay en el capítulo. El tópico de la amistad será muy relevante, porque de la historia de Eren y Levi también se desglosarán las de sus amigos —puede que no las abarque mucho, pero igualmente tendrán su cuarto de hora—.

Y con respecto a eso, quisiera que mencionaran algunas parejas que les gustaría ver en el fic. Sé que en el resumen dice expresamente que colocaré _la que me salga del culo_, pero sus opiniones son importantes. Tal vez me hagan cambiar de parecer (excepto con el Riren, obviamente, eso es indiscutible).

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Se despide, Coraza. _


	3. III1

**III: Cruce de caminos (1)**

«Sé que de algún modo iba a tu encuentro, con cada paso que di desde que aprendí a andar. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos»

_(Mensaje en una botella, Nicholas Sparks)_

* * *

_Trost, medio año antes del regreso de Eren._

«Seis de la mañana.

Si bien el local se encontraba cerrado para el público, dentro de él se lidiaba una guerra sin cuartel en donde esponjas y baldes con agua reemplazaban la función de revólvers y misiles. Levi se limpió el sudor de la frente al fregar por enésima vez el piso el bar, disgustado con la horrible mancha de sangre que se aferraba a la baldosa con uñas y dientes por más que le pasara el trapo encima con empeño.

Un par de idiotas —porque no se les podía llamar de una manera diferente— se habían agarrado a los golpes por líos de faldas, volándose las muelas en el acto y rompiéndose la nariz de forma mutua en un afán de quedarse con la indecisa mujer. Cuando Kenny los arrastró fuera del bar por ser unos putos imbéciles, ya era muy tarde: una impureza roja apareció en el suelo del lugar, aunque Levi no fue capaz de identificarla hasta que no despacharon al último cliente… Hannes, obviamente. Un poco más de media hora desde aquello, y las gotas de sangre seguían burlándosele en la cara con descaro mientras trataba de desaparecer toda infausta mácula de la faz de la tierra.

—Déjalo así, Levi. La sangre le da un toque más indecente al bar —le habló frustrado Kenny, unos metros frente a él, aplastando el culo en una mesa como el grandísimo inepto que era.

Rechinó los dientes. Él también deseaba esfumarse del maldito bar y darse un baño, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta acabar con la efímera existencia de la puta mancha.

—_Indecente_ no es el adjetivo ideal para un negocio, idiota —farfulló, prosiguiendo con su exhaustiva acción de restregar—. Si tanto quieres irte, lárgate. Sólo asegúrate de hacer el registro de los ingresos.

Kenny bebió una copa de lo que reconoció como whisky; la marca _Chivas Regal_ relucía en la botella, haciéndole compañía al pequeño vaso plástico y al cenicero de Kenny en la superficie de la mesa dos. El hombre no pronunció palabra, limitándose a ingerir alcohol con descontento, así que desvió su atención al insufrible charco de sangre una vez más. Intentó regresar a la rutina higiénica, pero su tío empezó a berrear cual niño chiquito con un tono de voz insólito en él —o en cualquier otro Ackerman—, distrayéndolo de inmediato.

—Dinero —susurró primero en voz baja, para acto seguido lanzar varios alaridos rabiosos—… me cago en el puto dinero de mierda. ¡Sólo es una estúpida construcción social!, ¡un pedazo de excremento creado para llenar de inmundicia a la mayoría de bastardos que conforman el mundo mientras un porcentaje diminuto de pendejos viajan en yates, se cogen a las mejores prostitutas y se meten droga hasta por el trasero! ¡¿A quién demonios le importa un carajo los niños que mueren de inanición si salió un nuevo modelito mucho más costoso que el anterior y _papi_ no me lo quiere comprar?!

…

_¿Ah?_

No parpadeó lo que duró el discurso de Kenny. El adulto tenía un aspecto lóbrego; miraba al suelo con aires tétricos y sostenía fuertemente el vacío vaso plástico que le servía de copa. Levi, a pesar de que le otorgaba todo el crédito de las palabras dichas por el veterano a la botella de whisky, en su interior pensó que estaba en lo correcto.

Aquello fue lo más —y probablemente único— sensato que el imbécil pudo escupir durante mucho tiempo. Pero ése, en definitiva, no era él en sus cinco sentidos. Y no lo decía sólo por la clara intoxicación alcohólica.

Kenny _amaba_ el maldito dinero. Con letras mayúsculas.

Tras compartir —por desgracia— tanto tiempo con él en los últimos años, pudo concluir que lo que le sucedía no era un simple berrinche producto de la ebriedad.

Jamás creyó presenciar una faceta de su tío que no fuera la de borrachín agresivo, pervertido o bromista, por lo cual esa cara revolucionaria y anarquista le resultaba inverosímil. Sin embargo —y aunque le encantaba mortificar al mayor cuando le daba algún motivo para mofarse de él—, decidió que sólo por hoy le permitiría desahogarse a plenitud.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué demonios fue lo que desató esa bomba anti-capitalista —oculta en un recóndito rincón del minúsculo corazón de su tío—, pero no le desagradó la idea de exterminar a la susodicha mancha de sangre con un discurso activista de fondo.

Así que, cuando el borrachín volvió a abrir la boca para continuar con su verborrea, lo escuchó en silencio mientras pasaba el trapo por el suelo; grabándose en la memoria el día en que Kenny Ackerman despotricó en contra de su afamado dinero, aullando cual felino enjaulado las mil y un desgracias que ocasionaban los billetes.

El día en el que había visto a su tío envuelto en un estado similar a la tristeza.

Y _triste_ no es el adjetivo ideal —ni común— para un Ackerman».

.

.

.

_Actualidad_

Levi observaba de reojo la interacción que sostenía el viejo Pixis con los clientes de la mesa siete, sintiéndose como un puto cavernícola que vivía feliz en la estrechez de su cueva y le daba pánico la luz del sol.

Los clientes de la mesa siete eran una pareja de origen escocés que sólo hablaban su lengua materna, así que el azabache estuvo tentado a correrlos del bar al ver que la única reacción que mostraban ante su monólogo de mesero era de confusión. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a decir _mu_ antes de que el heroico Pixis saliera a su rescate, pronunciando unas frases en escocés que hicieron que los ojos de los extranjeros brillaran de alivio. Y los de él también, aunque no lo demostró tan abiertamente como los turistas.

No le quedó más opción que regresar abatido por el villano de la diferencia lingüística a la barra, ignorando de manera deliberada los incesantes llamados de las tipas intensas de la mesa ocho. El anciano le había dado un certero golpe en el ego al socorrerlo por su limitado léxico.

Un anciano políglota, viajero e _independiente_, añadió.

Dot Pixis era alguien conversador. Cuando el bar no se hallaba tan abarrotado de gente, Levi solía escuchar con atención las infinitas anécdotas que al vejete le emocionaba difundir; tanto franceses como alemanes, norteamericanos e indígenas hacían parte de los relatos de juventud del médico jubilado, en algunas ocasiones tomando el papel de _amantes_ o conformando la extensa lista de amigos que poseía el calvo. El prolongado diálogo —unilateral, porque él poco tenía que contar acerca de la inmensidad del mundo— no alcanzaba a irritarle; al contrario, le inundaba de cierta felicidad el ser capaz de conocer un lugar que no fuera Shiganshina o Trost… así fuera por medio de la imaginación. Por un ínfimo momento podía ver más allá de las cuatro paredes del bar, dándose un gustillo al pensar cómo sería tocar la fría pero magnánima nieve o el escalar una montaña rocosa.

Le hubiera encantando recorrer el mundo, pero carecía de suerte. Y de dinero. Así que se conformaba con oír las estrafalarias historias de Pixis, soñando que —en vez de la versión joven del jubilado— era él quien caminaba a través de una densa arena y volaba por los aires de distintas ciudades, captando con su cámara la majestuosidad de las estrellas.

Hace tiempo se resignó a observar el mar de Trost como si fuera el de las Bahamas; a saludar a Moblit como si fuese el botones de un hotel en Europa. Una vez incluso se le pasó por la cabeza pensar en Kenny como una tarjeta de crédito andante, pero se recordó que su sueldo era mísero en consideración con las múltiples maromas que realizaba a diario en el bar y en el apartamento.

Y sucedió lo que no le ocurría a menudo: se quedó mirando de forma fija el material de la barra, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y bajando la guardia ante cualquier eventualidad. Cavilando en qué país visitaría primero si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Puras tonterías.

Pero _soñar_ era una de las pocas cosas que lo retenían de atarse una soga al cuello.

— ¿Qué es esa expresión, muchacho? —le comentó Pixis, postrándose frente a él en una de las sillas de la barra.

Desvió los ojos de las atentas y preocupadas facciones del anciano, posando su atención en la pareja escocesa que reía tranquila a pocos metros de él.

—Lamento que tengas que hacerte cargo. A diferencia de ti, apenas y hablo un puto idioma —reconoció sin ánimo, ignorando el postrero cuestionamiento de Pixis—. ¿Qué pidieron?

Pixis carraspeó, leyendo sus enredados apuntes. Tenía una pésima memoria si no se trataba de uno de sus viajes; eso lo pudo comprobar Levi en esporádicas ocasiones, cuando el anciano dejaba las llaves de su carro en el bar y él —malditos sean todos— era obligado por Kenny para que lo buscara y le pudiera devolver el condenado artículo.

Esas veces que tuvo que correr hasta alcanzarlo nunca se le quitarían de la mente.

—Querían whisky, así que les ofrecí una botella de Jack Daniel's —empezó a relatar—, pero no les gustó mucho. Dijeron que sólo bebían tragos escoceses.

Bufó. Extranjeros _rompe bolas_.

—Tsk. ¿Alguno en específico? —preguntó, a sabiendas de lo quisquillosos que los foráneos podían ser con lo que al alcohol respectada. Su paciencia no se caracterizaba por tener valores elevados, así que procuraba evitarse cualquier trago amargo. Y las quejas de los clientes eran su trago amargo más frecuente.

Pixis asintió, enfrascándose en leer una vez más su incomprensible letra de doctor.

—Chivas Regal —respondió el viejo después de algunos segundos—, es su favorita según lo que alcancé a traducir. Aunque nunca he visto una botella de esas aquí.

Levi suspiró con desgano, apuntando la orden en un cuaderno. Cómo olvidar aquella marca… siempre que el inconsciente de su tío tomaba de ella, caía al piso y roncaba hasta el próximo día. Y no; cargar a un Kenny en extremo borracho, sin importar que sólo fueran dos cuadras, no era algo para nada grato. Por ello, y por muchas cosas más, fue que lo abandonó en el congelante suelo la noche anterior.

—El imbécil de Kenny la apartó en su despensa personal, así que todas las botellas las tiene guardadas en la bodega —argumentó, frotándose la sien con las yemas de los dedos. Estaba más cansado que de costumbre—. Una menos no le hará daño. Iré a buscarla.

Pixis le sonrió, percatándose de las pocas fuerzas que evidenciaba el azabache.

—Anda, muchacho. Te cubro.

Levi se lo agradeció internamente. Si con la ayuda de Pixis se sentía desfallecer, no quería saber qué tan destruido estaría sin el apoyo del médico. Un desmayo no sonaba tan descabellado; la cabeza la daba vueltas y la estridente música que sintonizaba desde su celular y resonaba durísimo en los bafles taladraba su migraña en múltiples direcciones.

Le murmuró en voz baja al anciano que no tardaría mucho en regresar e ingresó a la bodega después de introducir la llave que se había encargado de solicitar con su _propio_ dinero, encontrándose con una polvorienta habitación. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó la voz del anciano por encima de la música, haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¡Armin! ¡Mikasa! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

_Puta mierda_. Otro martirio más a la lista.

Jodido seas, Tique*.

Decidió que pensaría en los mocosos al terminar con su labor de exploración —refunfuñar no le serviría de nada—, por lo que comenzó a recorrer las cuatro paredes de la bodega mucho menos motivado que antes… si es que aquello era posible.

Cuando se enteró que ni Kenny ni Farlan ocupaban ninguna clase de protección para lo que se suponía era la parte más costosa del bar —joder, que habían más de cien botellas ahí—, se apresuró en pedirle al padre de Marco que le fabricara una llave, asumiendo el costo de la misma y regalándole una copia a su tío. También le hacía aseo cada vez que podía, limpiando ese colosal cúmulo de polución que se aglomeraba entre las botellas y los objetos personales del Ackerman mayor al cabo de un tiempo sin una higiene adecuada. Pero él no tenía ocho tentáculos como un pulpo, así que a veces no le alcanzaba el tiempo ni la energía para barrer toda la estela de suciedad que el huracán mugriento de Kenny dejaba tras de sí.

No comprendía cómo carajos Kenny nunca se enfermó si cada objeto al que le ponía las manos se convertía en un hogar de interminables gérmenes; mucho menos cómo era capaz de dormir sabiendo que existía una gigantesca colmena de desechos alrededor. Era un tipo de extraterrestre con una afición por el desorden.

Derrotado, pues reconocía que su tío era un enigma que no tenía deseos de resolver, se puso en la tarea de revisar las estanterías para servirle el aclamado Chivas Regal a los escoceses. Un fastidioso picor en su nariz le advirtió que el lugar pedía a gritos un profundo aseo, por lo que programó en su agenda mental un día entre semana para higienizar cada recoveco de la bodega.

Se dirigió a la esquina del fondo al no hallar ninguna botella de ese whisky escocés que volvía a Kenny todo un neandertal, ofuscado por el tiempo de más que le estaba tomando la búsqueda. Por fortuna, visualizó la parte trasera del trago —mal colocado, típico de _cierto_ personaje— a un lado de la antigua radio que perteneció a su difunta madre.

_Kuchel Ackerman_.

Suspiró. Hoy no era un día apto para revivir los fantasmas de su pasado.

A cada lado de la radio había una botella, pero se decantó por la que estaba girada. Así se ahorraría el tiempo de acomodarla, razonó para sí mismo.

Frenó la acción al percatarse de su elección, consternado por lo facilista de la decisión.

Joder, tanto tiempo con el otro Ackerman le empezaban a cobrar factura. Se convertía poco a poco en un puto perezoso.

Todo era _culpa_ del bastardo de Kenny.

Sustrajo la botella alcohólica de la estantería, apreciando que seguía intacta. Ya había dejado mucho rato solo al desgastado anciano; no le sobrecargaría de trabajo por detenerse a insultar a Kenny. Debía hacerse cargo de sus putos problemas de una buena vez.

Al inspeccionar de cerca el trago de whisky, le impresionó el montón de aserrín que portaba la botella. Era evidente que llevaba un largo período en las estanterías de la bodega.

Sin embargo, un detalle más llamó su atención: la punta del pliegue de —lo que supuso que era— una carta se escapaba del espacio de la radio, que aplastaba la mayor parte del papel con su figura cuadriculada. Debatió entre cotillear acerca del contenido del sobre o irse a atender al bar para cumplir con sus obligaciones, y al final se inclinó por analizar un poco lo que decía la fulana carta; dudaba mucho que le interesara. O que le concerniera.

Con esa noción, agarró la radio y la posicionó en el suelo. Notó que no era una, sino varias cartas las que eran apresadas por el área del objeto. Por supuesto, no contaba con el tiempo ni los ánimos para descifrarlas todas, por lo que escogió la que se arrimó por fuera del empolvado aparato y la abrió de un tirón.

Leería un párrafo y se iría, sólo para saciar su curiosidad.

O por lo menos, esa era la intención.

Levi Ackerman, 35 años de edad. Seco, distante y malhumorado. Jamás pensó —en sus putas tres décadas y media de existencia— que unas malditas líneas le provocaran un sudor tan gélido como el que le acababa de subir por el cuerpo en un santiamén.

_«Estimado cliente, señor Kenny Ackerman. _

_La presente carta es para recordarle los pagos pendientes que posee con el Banco. Le reiteramos su posición: si no realiza las consignaciones correspondientes, nos veremos en la penosa situación de embargar su local, tal como lo hemos estipulado en el contrato que cuenta con su firma. Esperaremos por su pronta respuesta._

_Atentamente, el Banco de María»._

Tragó en seco, sin sopesar todavía lo que estaba plasmado en el papel. Cogió una por una las cartas, percibiendo que la mayoría tenía el mismo destinatario: el puto Banco de María. Y era predecible de qué trataban; no hacía falta ser un genio para sumar dos más dos.

¡Maldición!

Cuando estuvo a punto de desgarrar el sobre de la segunda carta, unos quejidos lo alertaron. Era el sonido de un gusano retorciéndose, pero indudablemente aquello era un humano. Atrapó lo primero que vio a su alcance —la radio—, lamentándose de no portar su apreciada navaja esta vez, dispuesto a defenderse del o los estúpidos que intentaban traspasar la fachada del bar.

No sabía por dónde aparecerían, por lo que se quedó estático y en guardia. Sin dudarlo, guardó todas las cartas dentro de los bolsillos de su delantal, repitiéndose a sí mismo que las llevaría al apartamento y las leería con tranquilidad.

Kenny le debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

—Ugh, ¿cómo demonios engordé tanto? Todo es _culpa_ del bastardo de Zeke…

.

.

.

—Y nos tocó empujarlo, porque no quería entrar al bar —explicó Armin, sacándole un rubor de vergüenza a Jean—. Insistía en que no deseaba ver cómo el amor de su vida se comprometía con otro.

Pixis se carcajeó, escuchando con diversión las tácticas que se vieron orillados a utilizar los chiquillos ante la resistencia del primogénito de los Kirstein.

Justo después de que Levi se fuera a buscar la botella pedida por los escoceses —con los que había forjado una rápida amistad—, aparecieron en la entrada los seis renacuajos a los que vacunó cuando niños. Se extrañó al no ver a Eren allí, pero su iniciativa de preguntar por su paradero se vio interrumpida por las consistentes burlas que recibió Jean debido a su excéntrico comportamiento de celoso. Se permitió un corto descanso y se sentó en la mesa de los chicos, ya que ninguna otra parecía necesitar de su atención.

Ni siquiera la alborotado mesa ocho, que al ver que Levi desapareció del rango de visión se apagó emocionalmente de forma súbita. Las cuatro féminas se ensimismaron en revisar sus celulares, sin nada más qué hacer o dialogar debido a la ausencia del azabache.

_Vaya juventud. _

—Déjenme en paz —farfulló ridiculizado el Kirstein, evitando los ojos inquisidores de su _querida _y los demás acompañantes.

—Jean, no quisiera mortificarte, pero te lo dije —atacó un serio Marco, recriminándole al Kirstein siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

El castaño cada vez se agazapaba más en su puesto, con la pena bulléndole por los poros.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, infeliz? —esa era una indignada Mikasa. Pixis se determinó a intervenir antes de que Jean terminara la noche sin cabeza… o sin testículos—. Tú y tus estúpidas-

Pero alguien —o más bien algo— se le adelantó; el estómago de Sasha rugió como nunca, lo que hizo que la castaña se sobresaltara y rebanara en pedacitos la diatriba de la azabache.

— ¡Viejo Pixis, me muero de hambre! ¿No tienes alguna patata por ahí? —chilló, sobándose el estómago con fingido dolor.

No pasó por alto la mirada filosa que le dirigió Mikasa a la Blouse por cortar de tajo su discurso de odio, aunque dudaba mucho que la hambrienta chica se percatara de la situación. Sus despreocupados pucheros eran una prueba fehaciente de ello.

—Dios mío, Sasha, ¡te acabas de tragar tres paquetes de frituras! —alegó Connie, estupefacto.

Pixis contuvo su risa.

—Como si ese barril tuviera fondo —respondió Jean—. No sé de qué te sorprendes.

— ¿Ah? ¿Decías algo, celosín? —acuchilló Sasha.

—Basta, chicos. Únanse a la campaña de la no violencia.

—Armin tiene razón. Cálmense, por favor.

— ¿Tú también, Marco? Pensé que el único Gandhi del grupo era el nuevo esposo de Mikasa.

— ¡Y sigues con eso, imbécil!

— ¡Eso, Mikasa, golpéalo con la bufanda!

No pudo más. Tras el comentario de Connie, una carcajada limpia emergió de su boca. Se agarró el abdomen, sintiéndose desdoblar de la risa. Los seis pararon de discutir entre sí para mirarlo con confusión, aunque después lo siguieron a esa sinfonía de risas que se mezcló con la música crossover del bar.

Verlos convertirse en esos felices muchachos era el mayor premio al que podía aspirar en su vida. Y pidió al cielo, a cualquiera que lo escuchara allá arriba, que nadie les arrebatase esas dulces e inocentes sonrisas.

Se callaron después de un rato, con las comisuras doliéndole por el excesivo esfuerzo.

— ¿De qué se supone que nos reíamos?

Nadie le respondió a Jean. No era necesario.

_Reír_ no requería de ningún motivo en especial.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende que estén por aquí —comenzó a hablar Pixis, al notar un chance de preguntar por la presencia del moreno—, ¿dónde está Eren? No lo he visto entrar con ustedes.

Mientras el rubio y la azabache se atragantaron con su propia saliva, los demás lo observaron como si tuviera un tercer ojo en mitad de la frente. Dot Pixis supo entonces que había metido la pata; aquella era una fiesta sorpresa… una rara fiesta sorpresa, característica del Jaeger y su infantil temperamento.

—El bastardo suicida está en Shiganshina cogiendo con ese doctor espeluznante, por supuesto. ¿Ya te comenzó a dar alzhéimer, anciano? —inquirió Jean, receloso.

Tosió un poco para enmendar su error. Pero algo en la mirada de los cuatro universitarios le hizo darse cuenta de que estos se empezaban a cuestionar el por qué estaban en el bar de Kenny, si le huían a los dos Ackerman como si fuesen arácnidos venenosos.

Y, en parte, lo eran.

—Sí, lo siento. Síntomas de la vejez —le restó importancia, brindándoles una sonrisa nerviosa—. Cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo sigue tu madre, Jean?

El castaño bajó la mirada.

—Igual. No ha mostrado ningún avance —el Kirstein suspiró, alzándose de hombros—. El doctor le pronosticó algunos meses.

_Excelente_, Dot Pixis. Maravillosa jugada.

—Vaya, no lo sabía —atinó a decir, mordiéndose el labio—. Aunque, contrario a ese doctor, pienso que se recuperará. Tu madre es fuerte.

—Así es, Jean. Sé positivo —le animó Armin, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Leucemia linfocítica crónica. A decir verdad, palabras vacías era lo único que podían brindarle al Kirstein en estos momentos; con un familiar en dichas condiciones, el positivismo pasaba a un segundo plano. Y con melancolía, vio en los ojos de Jean la misma zozobra que veía en los ojos de sus pacientes cuando no había nada qué hacer: una angustiante impotencia. Su corazón endeble de anciano se quebró en varios pedazos al ver que Jean intentaba no soltar la lágrima.

Se sintió culpable, ¿en qué demonios pensaba al hacer esa estúpida pregunta fuera de contexto?

—No es tan fácil ser fuerte —murmuró el castaño, compungido—. No cuando la tienes que ver todos los días luchando con el puto cáncer, observando cómo la quimioterapia acaba con su vitalidad por completo…

Mikasa se paró de su asiento, yendo donde Jean y abrazándolo. Un conmocionado castaño se aferró a sus brazos, agradeciéndole por la muestra de afecto en un imperceptible susurro.

—No tienes que ser fuerte, idiota —le reprendió la azabache, con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Nadie se burlará de ti si te echas a llorar como una niña chiquita. Estás en todo tu derecho.

Jean negó, antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa. Pixis pudo comprobar que volvía a ser el mismo tozudo y voluble castaño de siempre cuando el Kirstein alzó el pecho como si fuese una orgullosa paloma.

—Jamás les daré el gusto de verme lloriquear —comentó con esa actitud petulante que lo distinguía—. No soy uno de esos maricas.

—Hmph. Idiota.

—Mikasa, ¿estás sonriendo?

—Pero qué dices, Connie.

— ¡Mikasa sonrió!

—Sasha, cállate.

—Mikasa…

—Ni una palabra, Marco.

—Vamos, Mikasa, no seas aguafiestas.

—Armin, ¿es en serio?

—Imbéciles, respeten a mi novia. La ponen incómoda.

— ¡¿Novia?!

Aliviado, dejó que el aire que retuvo en los pulmones durante la depresiva plática evacuara de su cuerpo. Observó en silencio la reciente pelea que se originó entre Mikasa y el resto del grupo, sin ganas de dañar otra vez el ambiente con sus dudas contraproducentes. No se perdonaría el cagarse encima del reencuentro con Eren.

Que, por cierto, ¿en dónde _carajos_ se metió? Armin y Mikasa parecían saber algo al respecto, pero no podría hablarles sin que los demás se enteraran.

Levi tampoco había regresado de la bodega.

Le sacudió un escalofrío. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Una mano, a la lejanía, lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Era la mesa ocho.

—No te preocupes, nos casaremos por lo civil; sé que no eres creyente. Pero sí me encantaría que nuestra luna de miel fuera en un lugar como Ibiza.

—Te estás pasando, Jean —siseó Mikasa.

Removió la silla en la que estaba sentado, logrando un sonido chirriante que calló a los revoltosos chiquillos. Se incorporó con lentitud, estirando los brazos y la espalda debido a la rigidez de sus músculos. _Eso_ también era parte de los síntomas de la vejez, admitió resignado.

—El deber llama, chicos. Cuando estén listos para pedir, alcen la mano y Levi los atenderá —les mencionó, observando con humor las caras largas de la mayoría.

El nombre de Levi Ackerman no era precisamente motivo de _idolatría_ para los mocosos.

Caminó hasta la mesa ocho, escuchando las réplicas del grupo ante el mesero asignado. Le dirigió una última mirada de soslayo al póster de Freddie Mercury, para después direccionarse hacia el cuarteto de mujeres que le sonreían con ansiedad. Aunque una, en particular, se percibía un poco tímida y abochornada. Sacó la libreta y el lapicero que tenía en el bolsillo del delantal, correspondiéndoles la carismática mueca.

— ¿Qué más desean pedir, señoritas? —preguntó amable.

Una de ellas le pasó el brazo por encima a la más reservada.

—Nuestra amiga de aquí cumple años, sabe —le guiñó el ojo con coquetería—, así que quisiéramos que pusieran una canción de celebración para ella.

Pixis lo consideró al analizar la expresión de súplica de las cuatro, incluida la taciturna, antes de asentir no muy convencido. Dudaba que a Levi le molestara el hecho de que cumpliera con los pedidos de los clientes, pero el azabache era alguien completamente impredecible. Los gritos emocionados de las féminas lo aturdieron, así que se encaminó hacia la barra para seleccionar la canción de cumpleaños desde el celular del Ackerman menor.

Lo poco que entendía del tema es que el dispositivo poseía una rara cualidad que le permitía compartir con otro artefacto electrónico varios archivos, reproducir lo que estuviese haciendo en otra pantalla y demás mañas. Sin embargo, temía estropear el móvil de Levi —clavando su propia tumba de paso—, por lo que movió la mano con frenesí esperando que alguno de los chiquillos se percatara de su urgencia. Realizó un montón de señas y muecas cuando Armin, apartado de esa disputa verbal que pronto mutaría a algo físico, le correspondió la mirada.

El menudo rubio no demoró en trotar con ligereza hasta la barra, donde el celular de Levi reposaba a un lado del bafle principal de la cantina.

— ¿Sólo es poner la canción de feliz cumpleaños? —repitió Arlet.

Pixis asintió, apuntando con desconfianza al aparato.

—La tecnología es cosa de jóvenes. Yo a duras penas sé descolgar el teléfono fijo —se justificó, detallando su nula capacidad electrónica.

Armin rio. Luego tecleó algo rápido en lo que leyó como _Youtube_ y seleccionó un video de una torta con velitas, todo a un velocidad tan increíble que se quedó pasmado en su sitio por un instante. No le dio tiempo ni de parpadear.

Qué locura era eso del _internet_.

—No es tan complicado —le mencionó el rubio, enseñándole la pantalla. De seguro su expresión de perplejidad lo delató—. Eren tampoco sabía mucho sobre computadoras, pero cuando aprendió no hubo manera de sacarle la fiebre tecnológica de la cabeza. Incluso dormía aferrado a su consola.

Mientras que Armin negaba con reprobación, un foco se prendió encima de su cabeza.

—Ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde está Eren? —le cuestionó—. Levi me ha dicho que regresó a Trost.

Armin suspiró y presionó el dedo en la imagen de la canción de la torta, aguardando a que cesara de sonar la actual música punk.

—Es una larga historia… —balbuceó, aparentemente angustiado.

Y en medio de los tartamudeos de Armin, sucedió la _catástrofe._

Una pausa entre el cambio de canción les permitió escuchar con claridad lo que sucedía a unos metros de la barra, en la bodega. La voz enardecida de Levi resonó en las cuatro paredes del bar, asustando a varios clientes que conversaban en sus respectivas mesas, al rubio y al anciano calvo debido al grosor de su tono.

Era una persecución. Y tanto Armin como Pixis distinguían a la perfección quién era el gato y quién el ratón, aun si no podían ver la escena con sus propios ojos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces, mocoso?! ¡Ven acá, imbécil!

Esta vez, Pixis tenía la certeza de que _nada_ terminaría bien.

_**¡Cuack!**_

* * *

Aquí termina la primera parte del tercer capítulo —_inserte emoji agotado_—.

El desvelo y las ojeras valieron la pena. Y aunque el segundo capítulo fue considerablemente más largo —hasta yo me sorprendí, pues usualmente no me extiendo tanto—, este para mí tuvo un valor sentimental.

Eren no es el único que atraviesa por un momento difícil; así como él ve en cada cosa el recuerdo de Zeke, Levi también está bastante inconforme con su vida, que se limita al bar, discutir con Kenny y soñar. Escribir esa latente inconformidad me resultó un poco complicado, pero me esforcé para hacerlo con el máximo respeto.

Seguiré colocando fragmentos pasados al inicio de los capítulos. Espero así lograr que el comportamiento de todos los personajes se haga más claro.

Tique (*) es el dios de la suerte o la prosperidad en la mitología griega.

**Tsubame_Hime:** Hace unos días me senté a escribir toda la historia del pasado de Levi y lo que le sucedió en Shiganshina, así que ojalá te pueda sorprender con ello. Todavía falta bastante para eso, pero es una de las cosas que más entusiasmada me tiene.

En cuanto a los errores que me hiciste notar, no podría estar más agradecida por ello. Me preocupo mucho por la cacofonía, los errores ortográficos y la coherencia del texto, pero la verdad es que jamás me puse a pensar lo de los tiempos verbales; revisando el segundo capítulo, pude darme cuenta de inmediato de lo que decías. Sacaré el espacio cuando tenga un día libre y lo corregiré.

Traté de seguir tu consejo, aunque no sé si lo hice de la mejor manera jaja. Ya me dirás cuando lo leas. Ah, por cierto: que me hagas caer en cuenta de mis errores nunca podría incomodarme. Aprendo cada día a mejorar mi redacción, y me has dado un gran empujón en un campo del cual desconocía su importancia. Haz el ruido que consideres necesario si algo no te gusta, al contrario de enojarme, créeme que me sentiré contenta de poder evolucionar un paso a la vez.

De nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo gocé al escribirlo. A todos los que leen la historia, déjenme decirles que los amo con el corazón.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Se despide, Coraza._


	4. III2

**IV: Cruce de caminos (2)**

«Digamos que no tiene comienzo el mar, empieza donde lo hallas por vez primera y te sale al encuentro por todas partes».

_(José Emilio Pacheco)_

* * *

_Trost, la noche antes de que Eren partiera a Shiganshina._

«—Te prohíbo que vayas a ese maldito bar, Eren Jaeger.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Zeke le propinó, antes de darle la espalda y echarse a roncar como si no hubiera un mañana. El moreno se quedó a su lado, algo aturdido y pasmado, escuchando el sonido de esa pausada respiración que delataba un estado sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, decidió que ya había aguardado por un tiempo prudente. Salió de las sábanas con sigilo, se calzó un par de tenis y caminó con pasos cautelosos hacia la puerta del apartamento. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la vivienda, se giró para observar con molestia al cretino de su novio dormitar sin preocupación alguna en la cama matrimonial.

¿Quién se creía que era para prohibirle cosas? ¿Su _madre_?

Como Eren Jaeger no era un novio —ni un hijo— precisamente obediente, emergió del apartamento del rubio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Transitó con paciencia las calles del malecón, exhalando pequeños anillos de humo debido al frío del ambiente nocturno. La noche recién había empezado, pero ya se podía ver la cuantiosa cantidad de turistas que salían de sus hoteles a disfrutar de los bares aledaños después de una relajante jornada de playa, brisa y mar. Las olas conformaban parte importante de la sinfonía del malecón, siendo acompañadas por las voces de los extranjeros, los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes y los diversos géneros musicales que retumbaban en las bocinas de los locales.

Se movilizó despacio por la avenida principal de la ciudad, saludando a un agotado señor Kirstein que cerraba su negocio de ferretería tras un día entre hierro y hollín. También correspondió el silbido que le brindó el padre de Sasha al hacer contacto visual, quien devoraba un delicioso filete en el restaurante de la familia Blouse con hambre voraz, y asintió con la cabeza al toparse con la figura de la madre de Connie ingresando a su casa.

Sonrió cuando, a la lejanía, pudo visualizar a algún borracho precoz tambalear en las afueras de su cantina predilecta.

En definitiva, era una noche común y corriente en la siempre ajetreada Trost.

Aunque, por supuesto, el buen ánimo no le duró demasiado.

Al encontrarse con la entrada del bar de Kenny, una opresión en el pecho le advirtió que pronto se marcharía de Trost por tiempo indefinido. El vuelo hacia Shiganshina estaba programado para el día siguiente al medio día; las maletas, los tiquetes y Zeke —este último más que todo— se hallaban listos para abordar el avión que lo alejaría de su ciudad natal en pocas horas. Y en el momento que traspasó la puerta de madera, se dio cuenta de que él todavía tenía dudas acerca de esa precipitada decisión que tomó al aceptar la oferta de Zeke.

Concedió que el aire que retuvo en sus pulmones durante la ínfima reflexión evacuara. No era tiempo de lamentarse; no hoy.

En otras circunstancias se dirigiría a su usual asiento en la esquina del bar, pero esta vez optó por ir a la barra. El lugar estaba casi que vacío; los únicos allí eran Pixis y Hannes, quienes conversaban entre risas mientras Farlan preparaba un cóctel con ese cómico delantal rosado lleno de unicornios que Kenny le ponía como castigo si no vendía lo suficiente. Notando la ausencia del dueño del local, se acercó a los dos veteranos de mejillas sonrosadas que balbuceaban tonterías.

—Hey.

El escueto saludo sirvió para atraer la atención tanto de los borrachines como de Farlan, quien cesó de seleccionar licores de inmediato. Recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Hannes, antes de oír un leve sollozo.

— ¡Eren, muchacho! No puedo creer que te marcharás —aunque luchó por zafarse del agarre, un compungido Hannes le apretujó con insistencia—. Prométeme que me mandarás cartas todos los días, ¿sí?

Pixis zarandeó al afectivo hombre, alejándolo del moreno. Eren intentó no desfigurar su rostro en una mueca de asco al ver su camiseta negra repleta de los mocos y lágrimas de Hannes, agradeciéndole con una mirada al viejo Dot por su intromisión.

—Farlan, no más vodka para Hannes —ordenó el calvo, observando con reproche las réplicas del rubio. Su expresión se suavizó cuando su mirada se fijó en el recién llegado—. Eren… pensé que no vendrías. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez. Omitiría el hecho de que se fugó del apartamento como si fuese un adolescente rebelde con deseos de fiesta; sus amigos detestaban lo suficiente a Zeke como para agregarle una razón más a la interminable lista de resentimiento.

—Me impresiona que tu amo te haya dado permiso de salir, Eren —comentó Farlan, arrastrando una silla para sentarse al otro lado de la barra—. Ese bastardo odia que vengas.

—Supongo que hizo una excepción —respondió sarcástico, corriéndose un poco al notar que Hannes cada vez se inclinaba más hacia él—. Venga, Farlan, lo dices como si no pudiera actuar por cuenta propia.

Una arcada interrumpió el asomo de un mordaz comentario por parte del barman.

Pixis se levantó de su asiento, llevándose consigo a un nauseabundo Hannes que parecía estar próximo a regurgitar sus jugos gástricos. Ambos se dirigieron al baño de hombres bajo la atenta mirada de los jóvenes, quienes continuaron con su conversación una vez perdieron de vista a los veteranos.

La primera de _muchas_ idas al baño en lo que restaba de la noche, seguramente.

—No discutiré lo obvio contigo —exclamó, jugando con un mechón de su pelo—. Sabes lo que opino acerca de ese imbécil manipulador.

Eren bufó. ¿Acaso era el único que veía con buenos ojos a Zeke?

—No es la mierda de persona que todos piensan que es, Farlan —defendió incrédulo—. Sólo lo juzgan de esa manera porque nunca se han dado la oportunidad de conocerlo.

El barman castaño cogió el trago de vodka que Pixis había dejado a medias por ir a socorrer a Hannes, bebiéndoselo de una sentada. Confirmándole sin palabras su poca aprobación. Sostuvieron una batalla de miradas por algún tiempo, hasta que Farlan desvió su vista a la copa vacía que permanecía en la barra del bar.

—Como digas, Eren —murmuró resignado, incorporándose de su asiento—. ¿Qué vas a pedir? No veo la maldita hora de quitarme este estúpido delantal y quemarlo en una puta hoguera, así que coopera monetariamente antes de que subas a ese avión que te conducirá a la desgracia.

Le ignoró. Farlan tenía la maldita costumbre de fastidiarlo, en especial cuando se aprovechaba de la ausencia de Kenny para beberse media cantina.

El moreno buscó en sus bolsillos, percatándose de la nula presencia de efectivo que llevaba encima. Suspiró al recordar que Zeke le había pedido la billetera unas horas atrás, con la excusa de que «la _irresponsabilidad _que lo caracterizaba probablemente lo induciría a despilfarrar los valiosos ahorros que necesitarían en Shiganshina»; el rubio no descansó su venenosa lengua hasta que Eren cedió al capricho, harto de que le enumerara los miles de desaciertos económicos que padeció a lo largo de su vida.

Aunque, en su defensa, aquel tiranosaurio cubierto de caramelo y chispas de chocolate había sido una compra exitosa. Y deliciosa.

—Salí sin la billetera —mintió un poco, asegurándose de cubrirse las orejas con el revoltijo marrón de su cabello—. Además, no tengo planeado subirme por primera vez a un avión en estado de embriaguez. Soy un adulto responsable, Farlan.

Contrario a la sátira que esperaba por su postrera, cursi y cuestionable frase, Farlan lo detalló de arriba hacia abajo con un destello malicioso en sus orbes celestes.

Eren tragó en seco. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Así que estamos escasos de dinero, eh —susurró con los ojos entrecerrados, elevando sus comisuras de forma malévola—. Ya que lo dices, Kenny te iba a proponer un trato…

La puerta se abrió, logrando un ruido estrepitoso. La figura erguida de Kenny Ackerman entró al local, y Eren quiso correr al baño a hacerle compañía a Hannes en cuanto vio el semblante socarrón de su pseudo tutor al cruzar miradas.

Era de conocimiento popular que la sonrisa de Kenny nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Mierda. Tenía un _pésimo_ presentimiento».

.

.

.

_Actualidad_

¿Cinco? No, tal vez seis. O siete, quién sabe. Aunque puede que fueran más; quizás ocho o nueve. Sin embargo, de algo sí estaba segurísimo: jamás se había tragado diez cajas de helado en un solo día.

Eren Jaeger no era un _glotón_.

Intentó mover un poco su brazo derecho, sintiendo que la circulación de sangre empezaba a fallarle. No recordaba cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que se separó de Armin y Mikasa, pero reconocía por el ardor en sus extremidades que la lucha para entrar al bar había excedido los diez minutos; las consecuencias de la reñida disputa se presentaban en su cuerpo en forma de moretones superficiales, raspones y un incómodo sudor que le empapaba el rostro.

Gimió con desespero. La táctica de la puerta trasera no iba según lo estipulado.

No era ciego. Su _magnífico_ plan tenía un par de errores, pero la adrenalina del momento lo orilló a omitirlos; las fervientes ansias por sorprender al idiota cara de caballo y a los demás, en alianza con su impulsividad, clavaron su propia tumba. Bastante profundo, cabe aclarar.

Masculló unos cuantos improperios por lo bajo, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado y cabezón. Nuevamente, su perjudicial ímpetu le producía dolores de cabeza innecesarios.

¿Por qué no podía ser alguien normal? ¿Por qué le nacía ese adverso impulso de cometer las mil y una estupideces en las peores situaciones? ¿Por qué diablos era un tremendo idiota sin remedio? De verdad, no comprendía su torpe naturaleza. Si fuera una persona sensata, se hubiera dignado a saludar a sus amigos en la entrada del bar como alguien sensato lo haría. Pero no; no se le ocurrió ni por un segundo la opción de actuar de forma civilizada.

Y tras dirigirse a los contenedores de basura, luego de conjeturar que una sorpresa sería más memorable que un simple apretón de manos, inició el desastre.

Un cómico y penoso _desastre._

Por los dioses…, aquello se convertiría en una anécdota realmente vergonzosa.

Cuando se catapultó al recóndito acceso, pudo percatarse de dos cosas: primero, que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez que ingresó por la puerta trasera del bar —tenía catorce años el día que Kenny le regaló una copia de la llave de la entrada principal—; segundo, que el pantalón le quedaba apretado. Al agacharse, el sonido de la tela rasgándose lo hizo tragar entero.

¡Había engordado!

Ante la desmotivante epifanía, se retorció angustiado como un horripilante gusano. Trató de traspasar los límites de la fulana puerta de madera con su espíritu luchador, fallando patéticamente en el intento y raspándose un poco los codos por la fricción del movimiento. Cada vez que volvía a arremeter con fiereza, la —en un principio— sosa tarea de ingresar por la puerta trasera del bar parecía más imposible de completar.

Entonces, al no ser capaz de escabullirse por el acceso con la facilidad habitual, se frustró. Irritado, empezó a rememorar cuál pudo ser la razón de esa inoportuna subida de kilos; Eren cumplía a rajatabla con una estricta dieta: cuidaba lo que comía, realizaba ejercicio a diario y se iba a dormir a las horas adecuadas. Rara ocasión se permitía un desliz, puesto que Zeke —el encargado de estructurar el cronograma de comidas— era un maníaco de la nutrición con su propia calculadora de calorías instalada en el celular.

_Alto ahí. _

Zeke, ruptura, depresión. Él llorando al ver por centésima vez el Titanic, con una caja de helado en la mano y el control remoto en la otra.

Claro, ¡así que eso era! ¡¿Cómo carajos pudo olvidar esas semanas a base de dulces, llanto, comida chatarra, alcohol, insomnio y pedidos a domicilio?!

Eren continuó despotricando mentalmente a su ex, realizando la cuenta de todas las porquerías que consumió en su etapa de depresión amorosa. Un número de calorías de incontables cifras formaron parte del improvisado cálculo del moreno, junto con sus lamentos y maldiciones.

Y así hasta la actualidad.

Al abordar el tema del helado, empero, reparó en que seguía sentado como un inútil cerca de la hedionda basura. Un inútil que veía a su ex en absolutamente todo lo que hacía y era incapaz de ingresar a un puto bar por sus propios medios.

Ahogó un quejido. Al parecer, todos sus problemas tenían como provocador el nombre de un imbécil que comenzaba con la última letra del abecedario.

Ni marchándose al otro lado del país lo dejaba en paz.

—Ugh, ¿cómo demonios engordé tanto? Todo es culpa del bastardo de Zeke… —farfulló indignado, prometiéndose trotar en la playa cada mañana hasta recuperar su antiguo peso.

Mucho más decidido gracias a la dosis de rencor que recibió sin querer, volvió a su tarea inicial de penetrar en el recinto. Analizó el ingreso como si fuera una jugosa presa, cavilando como lo haría un peligroso y hambriento tigre en plena sabana africana. Tras barajar un rato sus opciones —escasas de ingenio, pues de eso se encargaba Armin—, se inclinó por hacer uso de la fuerza bruta: patearía esa podrida madera hasta cavar un agujero lo suficientemente amplio que le permitiera entrar sin mayor esfuerzo.

Fue lo único cuerdo que pudo pensar. Las cosas se ponían bastante feas cuando Eren se las quería dar de estratega; además, el desagradable olor de los contenedores de basura le empezaba a marear, por lo que derribar los límites de la puerta era la opción más fácil y viable. Un par de golpes siempre solucionaban cualquier inconveniente.

Sonrió. Esta vez, su plan no tenía fallos.

Estiró sus piernas con potencia, observando con orgullo la rápida caída del material caoba debido al poder de su patada. Implementó la acción dos veces más, desplazándose por el ahora colosal hueco que daba entrada a la bodega del bar con el ego por los aires. La fuerza bruta daba buenísimos resultados, contrario a lo que gritaba Armin a los cuatros vientos en esas marchas en busca de la paz y la protección del medio ambiente.

Se alabó con egocentrismo. _Al demonio con Armin_, le prestaría más atención a la voz maquiavélica de su cabeza en el futuro*.

Ahora, sólo restaba dirigirse a su mesa favorita con sigilo y reírse ante las expresiones que harían todos al verlo. No podía beber alcohol, ya que mañana comenzaba su turno como salvavidas, pero degustaría el dulce sabor de la victoria que le produciría la estupefacción del idiota de Jean como compensación.

O por lo menos, esa era la intención.

Sin embargo, al intentar detallar el aspecto actual de la bodega, lo vio: con el ceño fruncido, un delantal negro, de baja estatura y un tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo izquierdo.

El epítome de la frialdad.

Eren Jaeger, 21 años de edad. Impulsivo, testarudo y problemático. Jamás pensó —en sus putas dos décadas y algunos meses de existencia— que una maldita mirada le causara tal pavor de proporciones descomunales, hasta el punto de hacerle soltar un gritillo asustado.

¿¡Quién mierda era ése?!

Un mísero metro separaba al furioso azabache que lo observaba con esos ojos afilados cual cuchilla; un mísero metro que se vio reducido a unos pocos centímetros en cuanto el desconocido, cargando entre su axila una antigua radio como si fuese una pistola, se precipitó hacia él con una evidente postura de _te voy a matar _a pasos acelerados_. _Y él…, él sólo atinó a correr lejos del enfadado sujeto, cuya maligna aura vociferaba a gritos que podría rebanarle el cuello con un puto cortaúñas si tuviera uno a su alcance.

Aunque, en vez de un cortaúñas, tenía en su posesión una radio. Y aquello era aún peor.

Su cráneo crujiría cual maní masticado en el instante que lo atrapara.

¡Demonios, no! Se rehusaba a perecer como una mísera plasta. Así que movió sus piernas buscando no morir de una forma tan patética como ésa, corriendo en círculos por la angostura de la bodega con un potencial asesino a sus espaldas.

Un potencial asesino con una lengua demasiado venenosa.

— ¡Deja de correr, mierdecilla ladrona!

¿Y permitir que le propinara un mortal golpe con esa radio destartalada?

_Pff._

Eren era estúpido, sí, pero todavía conservaba un poco de amor propio.

— ¡Tú deja de perseguirme, lunático!

— ¿Ah? ¡Qué cojones te sucede, criminal de cuarta! ¡Te partiré la cabeza en dos!

— ¡No soy ningún criminal, enano esquizofrénico!

Jadeó al terminar la frase, sintiendo la mella de esas sedentarias semanas en su estado físico. Con pánico, observó que el azabache había parado en seco la persecución; el desconocido tenía la mirada fija en suelo, analizándolo como si el pedazo de madera fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y si bien pudo aprovechar la oportunidad y huir de un posible homicidio, se pasmó en su sitio, esperando por la reacción del sujeto.

Porque Eren era un maldito estúpido. Y nada de lo que hacía recurría a la lógica.

Por supuesto, en seguida se arrepintió de su equivocada decisión.

En cuanto el azabache agarró una botella de las estanterías y alzó el rostro, supo que el cuerpo de Eren Jaeger yacería allí mismo; ése semblante de suprema indignación le prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa, a manos de un verdugo al que le sacaba un par de pies de altura.

— ¡¿A quién putas llamas enano, imbécil?!

Y continuó con la persecución, pero en esta ocasión a un ritmo mucho más vertiginoso. Eren ignoró la fatiga en sus músculos, corriendo por su vida una vez más en la noche ante el acérrimo acecho del enardecido pitufo. El tiempo transcurría lentamente, torturándolo con cada zancada que daba.

Uno de sus más grandes defectos era su extremo despiste. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando, en medio de un descuido, percibió un frío dedo en su coleta de caballo que lo jaló con fuerza hacia atrás; atrayéndolo a su fin terrenal.

Chilló con vehemencia.

— ¡Mamá!

Oh, _diablos._

Qué decepcionante.

Su última palabra sería una condenada súplica a su madre…

… o tal vez no.

Se zafó como pudo de la sucia maniobra, e imitando a su depredador, cogió una de las botellas al pasar cerca de las estanterías de la bodega.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces, mocoso?! ¡Ven acá, imbécil!

Le obedeció. Giró sobre sus talones, y se precipitó en dirección al desconocido con la botella erguida sobre el hombro, en posición de ataque. Tantos años peleándose con los bravucones del barrio que fastidiaban a Armin le habían enseñado a luchar siempre, así tuviera todas las de perder. Y hoy no sería la excepción.

Ningún imbécil lo amedrentaría. Mucho menos uno _chiquito. _

El primero que acertara un golpe, ganaría. Así que arremetió como todo un gladiador, dispuesto a desmayarse de un impacto de radio en el intento.

Sin embargo, antes de un fatídico choque que concluiría en una visita al hospital, la puerta de la bodega se abrió. Un agitado Armin se asomó con prisa, hiperventilando y con los ojos desorbitados, logrando que ambos se estancaran en su sitio de forma abrupta.

El rubio se quedó perplejo al notar los síntomas de una reciente persecución, para segundos después mirar al moreno con una expresión molesta y contrariada.

— ¡Eren! ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Enmudeció, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El azabache, en cambio, frunció más el ceño, soltando la botella y la radio en el suelo. Sus ojos viajaron de él a Armin, confundido.

— ¿Eren? ¿Eren Jaeger? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

Planeó responderle con algún insulto, pero cualquier acción se vio interrumpida por el arribo de más personas al lugar.

—Qué diablos será todo este alboroto —exclamó uno de ellos, antes de acceder a la bodega—. Hey, novia mía, tú primero.

—Muérete, idiota.

_Oh, no. _Lo que faltaba.

Jean, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Marco y Hannes cruzaron la puerta, cuestionándole al aire la razón de tanto barullo. Sin embargo, al percatarse de su desprolija presencia, se tropezaron unos con otros en un acto cómico.

Sasha se atragantó con una papita frita; Jean desplegó su boca como si fuese un cocodrilo; Connie se pasó las manos por la calva, aturdido; Mikasa le observó con maternal preocupación y Hannes, de lo borracho que se encontraba, de seguro pensó que él era un tipo de ilusión producto del alcohol en sus venas.

Maldición. Qué noche tan nefasta.

— ¡Eren! —gritaron al unísono, luego de incorporarse.

Suspiró. Su plan había fracasado de la peor manera posible.

—Me van a gastar el puto nombre… —balbuceó, deprimido.

Demonios. Quería que se lo tragara la puta tierra.

_Sniff. _

Un espontáneo abrazo lo sacó de sus lamentos, desconcertándolo.

— ¡Mocoso! Mierda, te extrañé…

Percibió cómo los brazos de Hannes lo rodeaban en una cariñosa muestra de afecto y, escuchando el gimoteo del borrachín, sintió un lejano dejá vú; un recuerdo de su última noche en Trost, antes de partir a Shiganshina.

Era nostálgico.

Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo. Ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas.

De inmediato, los demás acudieron a su encuentro, uniéndose al abrazo que había empezado Hannes. Excepto el pitufín, claro está, que los miraba desde una distancia prudente con escepticismo.

—En verdad eres estúpido, eh —murmuró Armin, pellizcándole la mejilla—. Sabía que no debí dejarte realizar semejante locura.

— ¡Así que por eso tanto misterio! ¡Era una trampa! —mencionó Connie, jalando a Eren de la cola de caballo levemente—. Vaya, incluso regresó con un nuevo peinado.

—Entonces es cierto eso de que la capital cambia a la gente —agregó Sasha, acariciando el pelo del moreno.

—Sasha —reprendió Marco—, esas cosas no se dicen.

—Que las diga, de todos modos es una vil mentira —restó importancia Jean, sonriendo con malicia—. ¿Acaso no ven que sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre? Oye, bastardo suicida, por… ¡Auch, novia mía, qué fuerza!

—Cierra el pico de una jodida vez, maldita sea. ¡Y no soy tu novia!

Todavía abrazados, Eren le propinó una patada en la espinilla a Jean.

Por costumbre, nada más.

Y de pronto, ante las risas que emergieron debido a los quejidos adoloridos del castaño, comprobó que sus amigos eran el mejor medicamente para cualquier mal existente. Superar a Zeke no le parecía tan difícil después de escuchar sus voces; oírlos discutir por nimiedades le había devuelto el color a su grisácea vida, dispersándolo de las catástrofes que padeció junto con Zeke en la capital.

Sonrió aliviado. A partir de ahora, todo iba a mejorar.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda creen que es esto?! ¡¿Un patio escolar?! ¡Lárguense de aquí, bastardos!

_**¡Cuack!**_

* * *

Fin de la segunda y última parte del capítulo número tres.

¡Hola!

Si bien no me gusta presionarme al acordar una fecha para actualizar, ciertamente tenía la esperanza de poder montar un nuevo capítulo cada semana (al menos con este fic). Trataré de continuar con esa meta, pues no creo volver a pasar muy pronto por esas cosas tan _jodidas_ que me "impidieron" publicar este capítulo a tiempo la semana pasada.

Por otro lado, el fragmento pasado tendrá su continuación en el próximo capítulo. Quizá tenga también una tercera parte, pues es una de mis anécdotas favoritas.

(*) Frase célebre de Nicolás Maquiavelo: «El fin justifica los medios».

**Tsubame_Hime:** Es bueno saber que pude enmendar ese garrafal error c:

Así como en el capítulo pasado, intenté corregir los —enhorabuena— específicos fallos en el texto. Ya sabes: cualquier cosa que veas mal, avísame.

Ahora, me alegra que te haya gustado la narración de Pixis. Más adelante tendrán su oportunidad otros personajes, pues a partir del próximo capítulo empezará la nueva vida de Eren en Trost. No sé qué más decir; cómo expresar lo mucho que aprecio tus comentarios. De verdad, gracias. Esa emoción que transmites por medio de un review ayuda mucho más de lo que imaginas.

Espero que hayan disfrutando leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Se despide, Coraza. _


	5. IV

**V: Línea de salida**

«La noche más oscura es a menudo el puente a la más brillante mañana».

_(Jonathan Lookwood Huie)_

_Trost, la noche antes de que Eren partiera a Shiganshina (2)_

* * *

«—No.

—Eren…

— ¡No, joder! ¡Qué cojones te pasa, Kenny?!

Le lanzó una mirada afilada a Farlan, quien reía a carcajadas detrás de la barra del bar. Se revolvió el pelo con estrés, sopesando la opción de volver a la cama junto con Zeke y fingir que los postreros quince minutos habían sido sólo una horrible pesadilla producto de las expectativas de su próximo viaje.

No podía creer que llevaba discutiendo un cuarto de hora con Kenny por una razón tan estúpida. No podía creer que Kenny, entre todas las personas que conocía, le propusiera semejante idiotez; menos que tuviera las agallas para insistirle una y otra vez, a sabiendas de que su respuesta siempre sería un rotundo _no_. Y no podía creer que los demás lo estuvieran alentando para que aceptara un condenado trato que lo induciría al suicidio social; a un ridículo tan descabellado que le impediría visitar Trost de nuevo debido a la vergüenza.

Su escaza buena reputación se vería reducida a cenizas si le seguía el juego al loco de Kenny.

—Piénsalo, muchacho. Es dinero fácil —comentó Pixis, agarrando por los hombros a un impaciente Ackerman que tamborileaba sus dedos contra la madera de la barra—; además, es tu última noche en Trost. Diviértete, Eren.

Bufó. Tenían un concepto de diversión demasiado _particular._

—Mocoso, no entiendo por qué te niegas —añadió Kenny, observándolo con una ceja enarcada—. Ya lo has hecho antes.

— ¡En primaria, maldición! —exclamó irritado, escuchando con molestia la incesante burla de Farlan—. Sucedió sólo una vez, y juré no imitar a nadie nunca más. ¡Tú estabas ahí cuando esos idiotas me tiraron tomates!

En el instante que terminó la oración, se arrepintió de sus palabras. Tanto los dos ebrios vejestorios como Kenny se unieron a la sinfónica risa del barman castaño, mofándose de él sin pizca alguna de discreción.

_Imbéciles. _

Farfulló algunas palabras por lo bajo, insultando a sus madres, abuelas, bisabuelas y tatarabuelas con indignación.

—Fue todo un espectáculo —admitió sarcástico Hannes, aferrándose a una silla para no tambalear—. No quisiste ir a la escuela por días enteros.

Cierto. Y por eso rechazaba con ahínco el maldito y perjudicial pacto de Kenny.

—Definitivamente quiero saber más de eso —intervino Farlan, aproximándose un poco al círculo donde conversaban todos—, ¿cómo demonios un niño de diez años tiene el coraje de subirse a una tarima para imitar al vocalista de Queen en el festival escolar? Eren, ¿es que acaso nunca conociste el término _dignidad_?

Captó la indirecta tras su sátira. Un reproche por su actual situación amorosa se asomaba entre todo el corrosivo veneno de sus comentarios salidos de tono.

Rechinó los dientes. El metiche de Farlan le estaba sacando canas verdes.

Sin embargo, trató de calmarse. Era un adulto: alguien que podía hablar fácilmente de una patética anécdota pasada sin irse a los golpes con otro ser viviente. Y aquello había sucedido hace bastante tiempo, tanto como para superarlo por completo.

Aunque eso no significaba que iba a cometer el mismo fatídico error de nuevo.

—Si no lo hacía, iba a reprobar el curso —explicó, derrotado—. Los meses que le siguieron al accidente fueron difíciles, inclusive los primeros días me negaba a salir de casa… La mayoría de mis calificaciones eran de cero, y por un segundo creí que tendría que repetir el curso. Por eso, cuando el director me ofreció la oportunidad de redimirme en el festival escolar de fin de año, acepté.

—Carla se hubiese revolcado en la tumba si su estúpido hijo llegaba a perder un año escolar —agregó Kenny, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sí —afirmó Eren, desconsolado—, ella era muy estricta…

Su semblante compungido delató lo mucho que le costaba charlar acerca de _ése_ tema, por lo que los otros continuaron con la historia.

—Concurso de talentos —siguió Pixis, sonriendo—. Casi ningún chiquillo se inscribía, y necesitaban cierta participación para que el gobierno pudiera financiar el evento. Eren fue una excusa para conseguir los fondos del festival.

—El problema es que su único talento era llegar a casa con un labio partido —recordó Hannes, arrastrando las palabras debido a su embriaguez—. Estuvo dos semanas pensando qué diablos hacer en la presentación para salvar su pellejo y seguir estudiando con Armin y los demás.

Suspiró con melancolía. A decir verdad, sus amigos habían sido la única razón por la que decidió luchar contra la depresión de la pérdida de sus padres e intentó rescatar el año académico con sus últimas fuerzas.

Estudiar le permitía ver a sus amigos todos los días; estudiar lograba que se desconectara de su realidad por breves instantes. Por ello fue e hizo el ridículo en el festival de invierno.

Y valió la maldita pena.

—Bailaba como una gallina estrangulada; pintaba como si fuese un orangután con un pincel —rodó los ojos cuando llegó el turno de Kenny. El bastardo siempre hallaba la forma de burlarse de él— y no le había puesto la mano encima a un instrumento nunca en su vida. Así que, por descarte, escogió cantar… y ya sabemos cómo terminó.

Al ver que Farlan dejó de reírse, inclinándose por oír con atención los acontecimientos de uno de sus recuerdos menos gratos, prosiguió a culminar el bochornoso relato.

—Amaba Queen porque mi padre lo ponía en el reproductor del auto cada vez que me recogía de la escuela —mencionó despacio, mirando al piso—, así que pensé que sería buena idea imitar a Freddie. Por supuesto, no contaba con que mi voz sonara tan horrible… ni con que los de grados superiores me tiraran tomates. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me niego a realizar semejante mierda, Farlan?

El castaño se alzó de hombros, girándose para reanudar su tarea de preparar cócteles.

—Pero no vas a cantar. Harás lip sync*.

Antes de que tuviera el chance de mandarlo a la mierda y reiterarle su para nada amigable punto de vista, decenas de voces se escucharon en las afueras del bar. El sorpresivo barullo lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos, tratando de averiguar lo que balbuceaba el gentío que aguardaba detrás de la puerta principal. El cuchicheo emocionado alertó a Kenny, quien saltó en su asiento y lo observó suplicante.

Tragó en seco, desconfiado.

Mierda. ¿Qué cojones con esa mirada?

La puerta del bar se abrió una vez más, siendo traspasada por un considerable número de personas que llevaban en sus manos un folleto color azul metálico. No poseía visión nocturna cual murciélago que le concediera visualizar lo que decía el folleto, pero lo que le restaba de sentido común le advirtió que el motivo del arribo de tanta gente no le produciría ni cinco de gracia.

_Efectivamente._

Cuando Kenny se escabulló del masculino abrazo de Pixis y se subió a la pequeña tarima del bar con un micrófono que sacó de quién sabe dónde, Eren volvió a sentir ese estremecedor mal presentimiento que lo embargó desde un principio. La multitud vitoreó al Ackerman, voleando con ímpetu los folletos en sus manos.

— ¡¿Quién está listo para escuchar a una de las mejores voces del mundo?! —exclamó, consiguiendo silbidos y gritos afirmativos de varias personas—. ¡Excelente! En unos momentos saldrá al escenario, pero por ahora disfruten de un par de tragos; la carta de precios está en la superficie de cada mesa.

Y se bajó de la tarima, con esa típica sonrisa que esbozaba cada vez que cerraba un lucrativo negocio. Eren apretó los puños, furioso, al ver que tanto Farlan como los borrachines de Pixis y Hannes se hacían los desentendidos.

Siseó colérico, observando con rencor la mueca sardónica de Kenny.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta…

Y Kenny volvió a sonreír mucho más satisfecho, confirmando sus palabras.

—Efectivamente.

Maldijo por lo alto, aturdido.

¡¿Y ahora qué mierdas se supone que haría?! ».

.

.

.

_Actualidad_

Al rodar en su cama por millonésima vez en la madrugada, el reloj encima del nochero por fin marcó las cinco y treinta minutos de la mañana. Ahogó un quejido bajo la suavidad de la almohada en forma de corazón que le había regalado Mikasa, refunfuñando mentalmente por no haber sido capaz de dormir ni un poco en toda la noche.

—Maldito enano…

Fue una noche tormentosa. Cada que intentaba viajar al utópico mundo de los sueños, tétricas imágenes de la velada anterior asaltaban su mente; recordaba la fiereza de los ojos del azabache, aquella aura que destilaba peligro, ese huraño ceño fruncido y sus cortas pero rápidas piernas que lo obligaron a correr en círculos como un cobarde sin remedio. Por más que trató de descansar, el pánico de ser levantado gracias al golpe de una radio le impidió cerrar los ojos para rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que se limitó a esperar que la alarma de las cinco y treinta sonara con cierta resignación.

Primero contó ovejitas. Luego, cuando sobrepasó las tres cifras, se aburrió y empezó a hacer un recuento de todo lo que había sucedido el día de ayer.

Un día atípico, reconfortante y a la vez estremecedor.

Después del abrumador grito que pegó el azabache, salieron de la bodega como alma que lleva el diablo. Sus amigos, entre susurros, le explicaron que el carácter que se cargaba el enano ése era de temer; que había aterrizado en Trost junto con Kenny dos semanas más tarde de su partida a Shiganshina y que, desde ese preciso momento, se había encargado de sembrar terror con sus orbes afilados, su lengua venenosa y su inexistente miedo. Mikasa parecía repudiarlo, Armin le tenía recelo, Hannes prefería no hacerlo enojar y a los demás se les notaba el miedo a kilómetros… Sin duda, la presencia de _Levi Ackerman_ fue lo más interesante —por no decir inesperado— de la noche.

Al cruzar por los lados de la barra del bar, se encontraron con Pixis, quien lo abrazó con los ojos encharcados y la misma calva de siempre. Aunque lo invitó a que se sentara junto con ellos para divertirse un rato, el viejo declinó la propuesta con la simplona excusa de que estaba ayudando al tal Levi con la clientela del bar, así que Eren le prometió irlo a visitar algún día en semana para ponerse al corriente de todo. Dot Pixis continuó atendiendo mesas, sirviendo tragos y aguantándose el mal humor del azabache durante el resto de la jornada con su típica vitalidad.

Entonces, caminaron en dirección hacia la mesa de la esquina, y fue ahí cuando lo vio: el endemoniado póster de Freddie Mercury. Varias tonalidades rojas adornaron su estupefacto rostro, preso de la vergüenza, al observar el _pequeño_ atrevimiento que el bastardo de Kenny se había tomado al marcar de por vida aquella esquina como la mesa de Eren Jaeger.

_«—Siempre tendrás el puesto reservado, Eren. No importa el tiempo que te tome volver». _

Eso fue lo último que le dijo en persona, tres años atrás, cuando se despidieron en la salida del aeropuerto de Shiganshina.

Y Kenny Ackerman, aunque malnacido por naturaleza, era un imbécil que cumplía sus promesas con la máxima seriedad posible. Incluso las más estúpidas.

Al parecer, el idiota de Kenny se había tomado el concepto de _reservación_ demasiado literal, pues según Armin —fuente confiable, pero bastante crédulo—, el póster repelía a cualquier persona que tuviera el impulso de sentarse allí. Y si bien admitía que la expresión del cantante lucía espeluznante en dicha foto, le otorgaba todo el mérito de la hazaña al tozudo de Kenny; seguramente habría echado a patadas a los pobres infelices que quisieron descansar su trasero en esa mesa, una y otra vez, hasta que la gente comprendió el mensaje.

Métodos ortodoxos, pero efectivos.

Decidió no prestarle mucha atención al siniestro mirar del vocalista por el bien de su salud mental, así que se acomodó de tal manera que tuviera que girar su cabeza para presenciar el póster. Sin embargo, quedó atrapado entre una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar —Mikasa— y un estúpido mechero dispuesto a detonarla —Jean—, por lo que se preparó para horas y horas de molesta saliva y una agobiante migraña. Eso, sin contar el hecho de que al enanín le correspondía atender la mesa en que estaban él y sus amigos; cada que Levi llegaba con sus pedidos, rezaba unas cuantas oraciones para que no les tirara las bebidas encima.

Pero Levi dejó de ser parte de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó la conversación. Si bien abundaron la retahíla de idioteces y comentarios banales, pudo darse cuenta de infinitas cosas importantes que desconocía hasta la fecha: el precario estado de salud de la madre de Jean, la angustiante baja en las ventas del restaurante Blouse, la horrible situación económica que atravesaba Connie con la renuncia de su madre en el trabajo, el bajón que sufría Marco por haber perdido su beca completa, el coma etílico que había internado a Hannes en el hospital hace un mes…

Claramente, Eren le prohibió a Hannes seguir tomando vodka después de semejante revelación.

Jamás pensó que las cosas estuvieran tan color de hormiga en Trost. Allá en Shiganshina, con un trabajo estable, su novio y una vida aparentemente tranquila, había descuidado demasiado a sus amigos. Por ejemplo, la última vez que habló por teléfono con Sasha fue hace seis meses; Jean, Marco, Connie, Hannes, Pixis y Kenny le dejaron de marcar al ver que él no respondía las llamadas, todo debido a los excesivos celos de Zeke. Y Farlan no lo había llamado ni una sola vez.

Una porción enorme de culpabilidad lo abrumó. Por los únicos que había berreado en contra de las injustificadas demandas de Zeke había sido por Mikasa y Armin, pues se negaba a perder contacto con ellos. Al resto optó por ignorarlos; Eren Jeager no discutiría con el amor de su vida sólo por un par de _amigos_.

¡Qué imbécil fue!

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón cuando escuchó las deprimentes anécdotas de sus compañeros. A diferencia de Armin y Mikasa, quienes subían como espuma —el primero con un puesto en el gobierno y la segunda con un nuevo gimnasio dentro de poco—, el resto de sus amigos parecían estar estancados en un profundo charco de lodo… igual que él.

_O algo así. _

Él, en vez de estar atrapado en un profundo charco de lodo, se estaba ahogando en una piscina para niños de sesenta centímetros de altura.

Su razón para estar emocionalmente en la mierda era algo patética, por lo que siempre que le preguntaban la razón por la cual volvió a Trost con el rabo entre las patas, se disculpaba y corría al baño. No se sentía capaz de admitir en voz alta el motivo de semejante catástrofe y, además, era pésimo mintiendo, así que prefería escudarse en que las frituras del avión le habían producido un grave daño estomacal antes que dejar su dignidad por el piso. Por suerte, luego de la cuarta ida al baño, entendieron que Eren no quería tocar el tema.

O tal vez habían deducido la verdadera razón detrás de su mudanza. Era fácil de concluir, después de todo.

Agradeció en su fuero interno que culminaran con esa irritante insistencia, pues lo que menos deseaba ese día era seguir recordando el fantasma del bastardo de Zeke.

El resto de la noche transcurrió serena; agradable. Con música estridente, esporádicas apariciones de Levi y Pixis, peleas entre Jean y Mikasa y demás nimiedades, pudo darse un respiro de la realidad que lo asfixiaba con vehemencia. No Zeke, no ruptura, no fracaso.

Ni siquiera bebió un solo trago de alcohol… Y Eren tenía un serio problema con la bebida.

Por eso, se sorprendió al ver que no tuvo la necesidad de alterar su sistema nervioso para disfrutar de la noche. Se divirtió en demasía al volver a los viejos hábitos que tenía en Trost: burlarse de Jean; realizar una competencia de quién come más papitas con Sasha, burlarse de Jean con Sasha; platicar de anime con Connie, burlarse de Jean con Connie; hablar de libros de historia junto con Marco, burlarse de Jean con Marco; conversar de próximos torneos de artes marciales con Mikasa, burlarse de Jean con Mikasa; dialogar con Armin acerca de su nuevo puesto de salvavidas, burlarse de Jean con Armin; aconsejar a Hannes con el tema del alcohol, burlarse de Jean con Hannes.

…. ¿Ya había dicho lo mucho que gozó al burlarse de Jean?

Lamentablemente, como todo lo bueno tiene un fin —la mayoría de ocasiones prematuro—, tanto él como sus amigos partieron del local de Kenny en cuanto dieron las doce de la noche. En contadas horas empezaría la mañana del lunes, y tanto él como el resto tenían obligaciones que cumplir. Se despidió de los demás antes de caminar hacia su apartamento, pensando en el montón de sucesos que se había perdido por andar de perrito faldero en Shiganshina.

¿Qué habría sido de su vida si se hubiera negado a la propuesta de Zeke? ¿Sería más fácil, más divertida, más llevadera?

Nunca lo sabría.

Una animada gafufa ocupaba el puesto de Moblit, y lo saludó con emoción en cuanto lo vio ingresar a la recepción. Le contestó con un simple movimiento de manos, demasiado cansado como para responderle de una forma más efusiva, y subió las escaleras con un tris de pereza.

Le urgía que arreglaran el condenado ascensor. Detestaba subir escaleras.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del apartamento, esfumó todo pensamiento pesimista de su cabeza. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se quitó sus zapatos y configuró la alarma de las cinco y treinta en el celular, dispuesto a descansar.

Sin embargo, cuando posó su cabeza en la almohada que le había regalado Mikasa, se enteró que no sería capaz de dormir en toda la noche gracias al miedo que le producía el horripilante encuentro con cierto pitufo azabache. Y entonces se resignó: contó ovejitas, luego recordó; mucho después de eso, cuando ya había recreado en su memoria con lujo detalle cada mínima cosa de la noche, se puso a dar vueltas en la cama sin nada más qué hacer.

Y así hasta que sonó la condenada alarma.

Eran las cinco y treinta y dos minutos de la mañana. El moreno se incorporó de la cama, dando un sonoro bostezo. Si bien no había podido dormir, todavía se encontraba entusiasmado de poder empezar una nueva vida en Trost; de poder alejarse cada vez más del funesto pasado que lo perseguía desde Shiganshina.

¡Moría por sumergirse en el mar!

Se calzó con un par de sandalias y fue a buscar el "uniforme de trabajo" que Armin le había entregado ayer. El atuendo consistía en una pantaloneta roja y una camisilla blanca, algo básico que le permitiría desplazarse con facilidad en caso de una emergencia. El rubio le había dicho que los demás implementos se los dejaría junto con el otro salvavidas de la zona, por lo que lo único que debía llevar era el uniforme, una gorra para evitar el sol, su respectivo traje de baño y gafas de sol, si quería.

Por fortuna, ser salvavidas no requería de un código de vestimenta.

Eren sonrió antes de meterse a la ducha. Empacaría todo lo que lo hiciese ver como uno de los _guardianes de la bahía*_.

.

.

.

Bebió otro sorbo de café antes de volver a refregarse los ojos, somnoliento. No tenía la necesidad de verse al espejo para reconocer las monumentales ojeras que seguramente portaba en este instante, producto del insomnio que el pedazo de papel frente a sus narices le había producido.

—Esto es un desastre… —murmuró, revolviéndose el pelo con angustia.

Antes de salir de la bodega por orden de Levi, Armin recogió lo que identificó como una carta que se encontraba tendida en el suelo. En el momento, caviló que seguramente se le habría caído al azabache con el ajetreo de la persecución, así que la guardó para entregársela cuando tuviera la oportunidad; según su punto de vista, el Ackerman menor estaba tan volátil que acabaría barriendo o pisando la susodicha carta, por lo que se decantó por meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que el humor del azabache volviera a una condición estable.

Sin embargo, entre risas, risas y más risas con sus amigos, se le olvidó por completo todo el asunto de la carta. Cuando llegó a casa y se quitó los pantalones en busca de comodidad, el diabólico pedazo de papel cayó al frío piso de su hogar, casi que gritando a los cuatros vientos que lo leyera. Cosa que él, como la vieja chismosa de metro sesenta y ocho que era, hizo sin titubear.

Armin Arlet, 20 años de edad. Inteligente, dedicado y calculador. Jamás pensó —en sus putas y aproximadas novecientas noventa y seis semanas de existencia— que un mísero pedazo de papel lo hiciera retractarse de una acción tan sencilla como agacharse a recoger una basura.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Ojalá la hubiera quemado, destrozado o extraviado. Ojalá la puta carta jamás hubiera entrado en su campo de visión.

Sin embargo, el cotilleo tiene sus consecuencias. Y en él causó un profundo malestar, que lo tuvo pensando toda la noche en qué hacer para solucionar el problema en el que ahora se hallaba inmiscuido.

_Jesús._ El estrés lo estaba matando.

Se paró del sillón y estiró su cuerpo, sintiendo la mella de estar sentado toda la noche en la misma posición. Caminó hasta el teléfono y apretó un botón para escuchar los mensajes que no había atendido por andar metiendo las narices donde —hasta hace unas horas— no le incumbía. Una voz robotizada le informó que tenía cuatro mensajes de voz en la bandeja de entrada, y presionando el número uno, se dispuso a oírlos.

«—Armin… eres el mejor asistente del puto mundo, ¿sabías? —una tos desenfrenada lo atacó cuando detectó la inconfundible voz de su jefe, Erwin, balbucear un montón de tonterías al otro lado del aparato con claros síntomas de embriaguez—. ¡Así que tómate el día libre! Sal, diviértete… besa chicas».

_Fin. _

No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello, pero de todas formas se sonrojó hasta más no poder. Bueno, por lo menos tenía el día libre, ¿no?

Hizo un mohín. Más tarde pensaría en el idiota de su jefe.

Oprimió el número dos, rogando porque Erwin se haya acostado a dormir después de mandarle el primer mensaje.

«—Habla Mikasa. ¿Nos vemos en el restaurante de Sasha para almorzar? También invitaré a Eren».

Sonrió, antes de anotar en su mente el llamar a Mikasa para confirmarle el almuerzo. Le resultaba increíble el que los tres pudieran volver a hacer cosas tan cotidianas como comer juntos, así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y se pondría al corriente con Eren después de tres largos años de separación tanto como su trabajo se lo permitiera.

Un poco menos estresado, oprimió el número tres.

«—Armin, ¡ya voy a salir a trabajar! Muchas gracias por conseguirme esto, de verdad. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo».

Se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué haría Eren al enterarse de lo que él se había enterado horas antes. Se sentiría destrozado, lo más seguro… Aquello debería dolerle más al moreno que a él.

Oprimió el número cuatro, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa al imaginar el primer encuentro de Eren con su nueva compañera de trabajo. Hasta donde sabía, el juntar fuego con gasolina no terminaba en nada agradable.

Suspiró. Ya se enteraría del resultado cuando se reunieran en el restaurante Blouse al medio día.

«—Hola jovencito, habla Pixis —mencionó, algo apenado—. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de pasarte por el bar y recoger mi valiosísima riñonera? La última vez que olvidé las llaves del carro, Levi amenazó con darme verbena, así que pedirle a él que me la devuelva no es una opción. Si te parece bien, podríamos encontrarnos en la playa por la tarde y hablar un poco».

La misma voz robotizada le informó que ya no tenía más mensajes, así que Armin volvió con desasosiego al sillón de la sala. El mensaje de Pixis había sido como una cruda bofetada.

Suspiró y acarició el puente de su nariz, intentando relajarse. Desdobló de nuevo la carta, y esperando leer entre líneas que aquello había sólo una broma del sórdido de Kenny, se sumergió en la fina caligrafía del texto una vez más.

_«Apreciado señor Kenny Ackerman._

_Estamos interesados en la compra de su local para un nuevo proyecto de nuestra compañía: la cadena de hoteles Reeves. Un abogado se contactará con usted lo más pronto posible para discutir el tema del precio._

_Espero que no le moleste, pero hemos acudido al Banco de María y nos han dicho que su local está próximo a embargar. Vendérnoslo es la mejor opción. _

_Atentamente, Edward Reeves»._

Echó la cabeza para atrás, tratando de atar cabos en todo este lío.

La fecha de la carta correspondía a hace dos meses. Dos putos meses.

¿Qué mierdas habría pasado desde ese entonces?

Por supuesto, estaba seguro de que Kenny los había mandado al carajo sin siquiera pestañear. Era Kenny, después de todo; no esperaba menos de él.

Los Reeves intentaban doblegar a un hueso duro de roer.

Sin embargo, aquel era un tema demasiado delicado. Un año atrás, Erwin le comentó que había sucedido exactamente lo mismo con otra compañía: una cadena de hoteles había comprado cerca de cinco locales rematados a bajo precio y presionó a los lugareños que tenían sus viviendas allí, hasta que estos finalmente aceptaron el trato y dejaron sus propiedades en manos de la fulana empresa. Era un acto ruin y sucio, pero que se acostumbraba a utilizar cuando el dinero no motivaba lo suficiente a los propietarios de locales y viviendas.

Con el atractivo turístico que representaba Trost, era predecible que negocios pequeños fueran engullidos por empresas grandes con más poder adquisitivo, más popularidad y mayores ambiciones. La economía local venía perdiendo la batalla desde una década atrás, y si a esto le sumábamos las pérfidas artimañas de las grandes empresas, entonces el panorama distaba mucho de ser favorecedor.

No para la comunidad, al menos.

El terreno del bar de Kenny no alcanzaba para construir un edificio entero, así que probablemente la cadena hotelera tendría en la mira la casa de Jean —donde también vivía Marco—, la de Connie, el restaurante de la familia Blouse e incluso la casa suya y la de Mikasa. Pero desconocía las intenciones de la cadena hotelera en cuanto a la extensión del nuevo edificio, así que todavía no podía suponer nada.

En definitiva, necesitaba más información.

Jamás permitiría que derrumbaran la casa que construyó su difunto abuelo.

Nunca. Primero muerto.

El problema radicaba en que el poco conocía acerca de esos temas legales. Lo suyo eran los animalitos, el medio ambiente; la vida. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer en estas circunstancias, así que debía pedirle ayudar a algún experto.

Y ese, lamentablemente, era Erwin.

Antes de que se atreviera a escribirle sus dudas por mensaje de texto, el teléfono de la casa volvió a timbrar, así que trotó hasta llegar al aparato. Y, con cierta diversión, reconoció el oportuno número que llamaba un lunes a las seis putas horas de la mañana.

Descolgó el teléfono, después de tranquilizar sus latidos de chiquillo enamorado.

— ¿Hola?

—Armin, discúlpame. No me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos cuando te mandé ese mensaje —murmuró, con evidente vergüenza. El rubio más escuálido ahogó una risilla, divertido—. Pero todavía está en pie lo del día libre. Te lo mereces.

Suprimió una exclamación de ternura que luchaba por salir de sus labios.

No quedaría como una maldita nena frente a su jefe. Aunque lo fuera.

—A decir verdad, tal vez me tome el día libre después —empezó, cauteloso. Debía asegurar el apoyo de su jefe, o no tendrían muchas posibilidades—. ¿Te acuerdas del incidente de los Reiss?

Erwin realizó lo que supuso como un sonido de desagrado.

—Cómo olvidarlo —escupió con molestia. Se quedó en silencio un tiempo, antes de proseguir con la conversación—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Armin suspiró, tratando de agarrar valentía. Odiaba pedir favores, especialmente a una persona que odiaba darlos.

—Está sucediendo algo parecido con un bar de por donde vivo. Necesito tu… ayuda —explicó con la máxima brevedad posible, rogando por tener una respuesta afirmativa— Generalmente no me metería, pero esta vez me incumbe a mí y a mis amigos.

Aguardó a que Erwin le contestara. A su jefe no le agradaba demasiado inmiscuirse en temas que le generaran algún tipo de problema innecesario, así que no le sorprendería que se negara a ayudarlo.

Y si eso sucedía, entonces estarían oficialmente fritos.

— ¿Cómo se llama el dueño? —cuestionó, haciendo uso de su intimidante y gruesa voz.

Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. Si bien eso significaba que había captado la atención de su jefe, ciertamente la pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

Dudaba mucho que a Erwin le importara un comino el nombre de un sujeto al que le van a embargar el local.

—Kenny Ackerman —soltó, sin encontrarle sentido a la pregunta del fornido rubio—. No creo que lo conozcas.

Erwin, del otro lado del teléfono, suspiró con pesadez.

—Créeme, lo conozco. Mucho más de lo quisiera.

.

.

.

Dio una honda calada al cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos, buscando saborear el néctar de la tranquilidad por primera vez en la semana. Por supuesto, la tediosa cantidad de cartas que había encima de la mesa, las considerables colillas de cigarrillos, el cansancio en su cuerpo, la constante depresión en la que vivía y todo el asunto del imbécil de Eren Jaeger, le impidieron disfrutar de un ínfimo momento de paz.

Gruñó cuando agarró otra de las cartas y revisó minuciosamente su contenido.

—Otra vez los idiotas del Banco de María —farfulló, arrugando el papel al terminarlo de leer—. Y todavía faltan unas cinco cartas… Agh, qué puta mierda.

Física y emocionalmente, estaba harto.

Contra todo pronóstico, había echado patitas a la calle a la borracha clientela del bar de Kenny a las tres de la mañana. Se demoró cerca de cuarenta minutos en limpiar los fluidos de alcohol, vómito y sudor presentes en cada metro cuadrado del local, y luego, a sabiendas de que estaría próximo a pasar por un mal momento, fue a comprar cigarrillos en la tienda del barrio que estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día. Después de gastar sus limitados ahorros en aquello que terminaría de joderle los pulmones dentro de poco, caminó hasta el edificio Stohess y subió rápidamente las escaleras, sin ánimos de detenerse a saludar a la loca de Hange. Por fortuna, la chica estaba tan ensimismada en ver la película de titanes que se reproducía en el computador de la recepción, que no se percató de su presencia.

Cuando llegó al cuarto piso, notó que el apartamento de al frente ya había sido ocupado. Incluso habían puesto un estúpido tapete de _bienvenido. _

El tema de sus vecinos no lo era indiferente, pero ciertamente tenía cosas más interesantes en las que pensar. Así que, encogiéndose de hombros y postergando el encuentro con sus nuevos vecinos —o nuevo, quién sabe—, entró a su apartamento y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Desparramó en la mesa el montón de cartas que se había metido en los bolsillos del delantal y se dispuso a leerlas, una por una, queriendo saber qué demonios sucedía con el bar.

Porque lo que era con el bar, era con él. Y si el bastardo de Kenny llegaba a permitir que algo le sucediese a su condenado local de mierda, entonces también se limpiaría el culo con él y lo molería a golpes.

Ya se había resignado a ser un miserable esclavo del bar de Kenny. Lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era cuidar que no se quedara sin amo… e ingresos.

Y conforme leía las cartas, más crecía su ira. Y también las dudas. Aquello, en vez de esclarecer el asunto, sólo lo había vuelto mucho más confuso.

Necesitaba un tiempo de reflexión y varios cigarrillos entre cada lectura, así que por eso no había culminado de leerlas todas. Sin embargo, ya había degustado el horripilante veneno de quince cartas.

Quince putas cartas de la misma puta mierda y del mismo puto remitente.

Lo único que variaba era la fecha; la más reciente era de hace tres meses, y la más antigua databa de poco más de dos años atrás.

Y todavía le faltaban otras cinco.

Y él seguía sin saber qué carajos pudo haber sido la razón detrás del préstamo.

Y sentía que pronto explotaría y empezaría a destruir el maldito apartamento.

Pero antes de que tuviera el arrebato de derribar de una patada la pobre mesa que no tenía velas en ese entierro, el teléfono del apartamento sonó. De un manotazo, agarró el artefacto y oprimió el botón para recibir la llamada, dispuesto a soltar toda su corrosiva verborrea si se trataba de esas molestas promociones que le prometían tener el internet de Corea del Sur* a cambio de unos pocos dólares.

Los insultaría hasta escucharlos sollozar. Y luego, luego… se reiría.

— ¡¿Qué quieren?! —exclamó furioso, esperando oír el sonidito que anunciaba el fin de la llamada.

—Uy, veo que estamos de malas pulgas hoy.

Lo que le faltaba. Era la idiota de Hange.

—Vete al infierno.

—Vete tú al infierno, enano de mierda. Y, de paso, llévate al borracho de Kenny contigo. Está sentando en el piso de la recepción y no se puede parar.

Frunció más su ceño. Era hora de confrontar al maldito imbécil de su tío de una vez por todas.

—Voy para allá.

_**¡Cuack!**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Ha pasado un tiempo...

Pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo. Y con más deseos de escribir que nunca.

**1(*)** El lip sync, que traducido al español sería "sincronía de labios" o simplemente fonomímica, simula cantar en vivo. Es un elemento bastante usado en las presentaciones de los bares, y le he cogido un cariño especial por un reallity de drag queens (RuPaul) que he estado viendo por estos días.

**2(*)** _Guardianes de la bahía_ es una serie de televisión estadounidense que trata sobre los socorristas, o salvavidas, como quieran llamarlo. Recientemente han sacado una película basada en la serie en la que participan Zac Efron, la Roca, y varios actores reconocidos de Hollywood.

**3(*)** Según un reporte de una empresa denominada _Akamai_, Corea del Sur es el país que cuenta con la mejor conexión a Internet del mundo.

**Ladylen:** Gracias por tu tiempo. Sé que me demoré un poco (mucho) con este capítulo, pero espero no tener otro bache como este otra vez. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado.

A todos y cada uno de los que leen la historia de esta irresponsable autora, muchísimas gracias.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Se despide, Coraza. _


End file.
